Diary of a Discovered Girl
by Ash-Caro-Lynn
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister? What if she confided in only a select few - the Weasleys, her brother, Professor Dumbledore, and Hermione Granger - about her true identity? What will happen when Remus Lupin recognizes his fellow Marauder's daughter? FOURTH IN 'THE FORGOTTEN GIRL' SERIES, READ OTHERS FIRST!
1. Chocolate and Coldness

**Summary : What if Harry had a twin sister? What if she confided in only a select few - the Weasleys, her brother, Professor Dumbledore, and Hermione Granger - about her true identity? What will happen when Remus Lupin recognizes his fellow Marauder's daughter?**

**Author's Note : Welcome back guys! It's the first chapter of the third fic of the Forgotten Girl Series. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous two fics – I hope this is better than the second, which even I admit was pretty rushed and kinda sucky. READ THIS : I will probably be updating every two days instead of daily! Depending on the number of reviewers, it may be longer! But I will NOT be updating daily.**

**Disclaimer : I've done these… At least 50 times, and the truth hasn't changed. I don't own HP.**

Diary of a Discovered Girl : Chapter One : Chocolate and Coldness

"Come on, hurry up, little sunscreen," said Fred, using the nickname he and George had come up with for me after I told them about aloe vera's uses in the Muggle world.

"No need to be shy, nobody on here will bite… except for AshLey… Who isn't here… She bites," assured George.

"The only reason I'm not going quicker is because you two are right in front of me and going at an _incredibly_ slow pace… Honestly, are you two doing a funeral recession or trying to actually walk?" I asked them.

"We're trying to do a funeral recession here, with our lovely walking dead friend," replied Fred.

"Can I, like, ditch the two of you?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"As you wish," chimed the twins, one going to the left and the other to the right, allowing me to pass through.

"See you later, Gred, Forge," I called behind me, rushing to get to the train on time - there were only 3 minutes until it started. I made it, and pushing my trunk onto the train, quickly got on. The emptiest compartment I could find was occupied… By an adult. He lay sleeping against the window, a suitcase at his feet. 'Professor R.J. Lupin' it read. So this was the new DADA professor? Before I knew it, I was joined by Ronald, Hermione, and Harry.

"Who's that?" asked Ronald.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," replied Hermione.

"How do you know, 'Mione?" asked Harry.

"It's on his suitcase, dear brother," I replied. They all looked over at me, Hermione raising an eyebrow. I had explained my predicament to all of the Weasleys over the summer holidays, but I only just remembered Hermione had no clue.

"Care to help me explain?" I asked the boys. They nodded. "Anyways, the name's Aloe. Aloe Vera Potter. Pleasure to meet you."

"What?" asked Hermione, taking my hand cautiously. "But… Wait, what?"

"Allow us to explain. This here," Ronald pointed to me. "Is the twin sister of Harry Potter."

Hermione looked between Harry and I, probably trying to take in our similarities. "Fraternal twins, mind you," I assured her. She nodded.

"So, did you survive the Killing Curse, or what?" asked Hermione.

"Not really survived," I replied. "More so… Ducked."

"So… That's where… It makes sense!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Anyways, onto other topics… How was your summer, 'Mione?" asked Harry.

"Oh, it was brilliant! I'm not sure if I told you in one of my letters already, but I went to France over the summer! The ancient witchcraft and wizardry there was so intriguing, I couldn't help but extend my History of Magic essay!" exclaimed Hermione. "I hope Professor Binns won't mind, its two rolls of parchment more than he asked for."

"Really?" I asked. "I'm sure he won't mind, honestly, the more the merrier! Well, that doesn't really apply here… I'm not sure if I told you already, but I spent the summer at the Burrow with the twins, Ronald, and the others."

Ronald groaned. "I don't think any of us are going to forget that soon, Aloe."

"What did you do?" asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I may have, erm, sorta kinda… Pranked everyone in the house, besides Mr. Weasley," I said with a sheepish smile. "I think the reason he's so mad at me is because I made him vomit incessantly… For a week straight."

Hermione gasped. "You didn't?! You know that so much vomiting can have permanent health effects!"

Ronald and Harry had decided to talk about Quidditch by now, choosing not to get involved in our odd little conversation.

"Yes, I know, Hermione," I replied. "Did you get involved in any French politics?"

"Not really, but the French governmental system was so different from our English one, it was a great learning experience," replied Hermione.

Hermione and I went on talking about our summer vacations just about the entire train ride, before she told me we had best get changed. Shooing the boys from the room, we got into our robes, talking for a couple of minutes about girl stuff. Once we were done, we then swapped positions, standing outside to let the boys change.

As soon as the boys called that it was okay to come back in, all of the lights on the train went out, leaving several students in the dark. I stumbled back, ending up in another compartment.

"Hello, everyone!" I called out to the others in the compartment, not knowing who was there.

"Aloe?" came a voice. "Well I'll be damned, George! She couldn't stay away from our irresistible charm!"

"Who else is in here?" I asked Fred, who had just spoken.

"Well, there's Lee-"

"'Ello!" said someone, supposedly Lee.

"Katie-"

"Here and accounted for," came the distinctly feminine voice of my fellow Chaser, Katie.

"And the lovely Angelina Johnson."

"What are you, dating?" I asked.

"Well, duh," said the Chaser who had replaced me in the last match of my first year.

I glared at George, not that they could see, "Why didn't you tell-"

But just then, a deadly cold entered the compartment, and I found myself shivering.

I barely had registered the freezing cold that entered my very core - I'm not exaggerating here - before a new feeling enveloped me. I felt my eyes rolling around, and they went into the back of my head as I collapsed on the ground.

The only emotion I could feel was cold. I was freezing, almost as if drowning in a frozen lake. Until I heard the screams - they were terrible. Scared, pleading screams, almost as if they were on the brink of death. I couldn't help them. That was the worst part. They were helpless… I believe they died. I was brought out of my reverie by a swift kick to my shin. I carefully opened my eyes, trying to get used to the blinding light.

"The hell was that for?" I asked, rubbing my aching leg. It would surely bruise.

"It was both revenge for Christmas of 1991, and an effort to wake you up - what happened?" asked George.

"What do you mean? Didn't you all-" I stopped abruptly.

"You see… It was a normal day on the Hogwarts Express-"

"Cut the crap, Fred."

"When it became cold. Aloe Potter was very blind, and stumbled back into the welcoming arms of George Weasley."

"I did not fall into his arms, Fred. Again. Cut the crap."

"She was quickly introduced to everyone in the compartment before she froze, and quickly fainted like the coward she was, too afraid of the cold."

I was still shivering. "This is not a laughing matter, Fred Weasley. I am still cold, and I heard someone screaming. When did the lights go off?"

"First of all, holy crap. And second of all, Aloe convulsed like the time she had a seizure in the Great Hall. Fred and George Weasley noted it wasn't cold anymore, and quickly worked to wake her up. They shook her, hollered in her ear, tickled her, and George even suggested raping her-"

"That's a lie," said George.

"Okay, the raping part wasn't true. George eventually decided to get revenge and wake her up in one swift move, quickly pulling back his leg and kicking her shin. And that leads us to now."

"Thank you for the crappy explanation, Fred," I murmured, shaking and virtually collapsing on the seat. I looked to the now open compartment door, seeing Professor Lupin in the doorway, holding a rather large bar of chocolate in his hand.

"Anyone here?" he asked. I leaned against the wall of the compartment, feeling rather sick. If I wasn't so weak, I'd have raised an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Fred.

"Affected by the Dementors?" he asked, looking around the compartment.

"She was," said George, jerking a thumb in my direction. The Professor's eyes rested on me. He quickly broke a slab off, pressing it in my hand. His gaze lingered on me a bit too long for my liking.

"Aloe?" he asked. Fred and George raised their eyebrows, and I raised one, because now that I had eaten the chocolate, I felt surprisingly better.

"What, you have a sunburn or something?" I asked. "I don't have any aloe vera on me, I'm sorry."

The professor rolled his eyes. "Any aloe in this compartment?"

"Well by some odd coincidence, yes," said Fred. I kicked him under the table. The professor noticed. He almost smiled... "Our dear friend's name just so happens to be Aloe."

"Well, Aloe, could I please speak to you in the corridor?" he asked.

**A/N : Cliffie. Not really, but still… Anyway, you'll have to review for the second chapter. So please do review, tell me what you think!**


	2. Trains and Talks

**Author's Note : HOLY SHIT ON TOP OF SPAGHETTI, COVERED IN CHEESE! I just fell off my chair!**

**Thanks to :**

**_Helen Nurse_ for favoriting**

**_redcake11_ for following**

**_TeruSkylar_ for following**

**_alwaysfourtris4610_ for favoriting and following**

**_Lexi G_ for following**

**_Sunshine72_ for favoriting and following**

**_MThurlow_ for following**

******_supernaturalkissed_ for favoriting and following**

**_Fancygirl229_ for reviewing - yes, it can be terribly confusing, and for that I apologize.**

**_Guest reviewer 'Guest'_ for reviewing - the first one, mind you - glad to hear it!**

_**Guest reviewer 'Guest'**_** for reviewing - the second one - I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SAYING THAT!**

**And last, but CERTAINLY NOT least…**

**_23a_ for reviewing - YAY! AWKWARDNESS!**

**You have no idea how great you guys and girls make me feel - this is my best story yet in terms of response, with 4 favs, 6 followers, and 4 reviews on the first chapter… THANK YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer : HP isn't mine. Yet. (maniacal laugh).**

Diary of a Discovered Girl : Chapter Two : Trains and Talks

**Last Chapter :**

_ "Any aloe in this compartment?"_  
_ "Well by some odd coincidence, yes. Our dear friend's name just so happens to be Aloe."_

_ "Well, Aloe, could I please speak to you in the corridor?"_

**And, this chapter :**

A chorus of oooooooh-snaps resounded around the corridor, and Fred and George shared a how-the-bloody-hell-did-she-get-in-trouble-with-a-professor-before-us? glance.

"Sure," I replied, getting to my feet and stumbling out of the compartment after the professor. We reached the corridor.

"Aloe Potter, correct?" he asked.

"Mhm. That's me. Yep. Wait. Who's Aloe Potter?" I asked.

"Remember Moony?" he asked.

I closed my eyes as his last word brought to surface a memory.

~Flashback : 1981~

_I was learning how to talk, along with my brother. So far, I hadn't said anything._

"_Who's that?" asked my father, pointing to Sirius._

"_Pafoo'!" exclaimed Harry._

"_And who's that?" asked my mother, pointing to Peter._

"_Wormtail!" exclaimed Harry._

"_Who's that?" asked Sirius, pointing to Remus._

"_Moony," I said. Sirius and my father shared a glance._

"_Neither of you won the bet," mentioned Peter. I hadn't known at the time, but now I assumed they had a bet on whose name I would say first._

"_Who am I?" asked Remus._

"_Moony!" I replied._

~End Flashback~

"But how'd you know my first word?" I asked. I opened my eyes. It was like a blast from the past. I recognized him. "Holy shit on a cracker."

"Watch your mouth, young lady," he scolded.

"But. But. But. Holy cream cheese on a cracker," I said, minding my language. "Well, thank you for the delicious chocolate, I'll just be going now-"

"Where the hell have you been for the past 12 years?" demanded the professor.

"Mind your language, you're a terrible role model," I scolded, trying to avoid the topic and mosey away. From the look on his face, it was evident that I was going nowhere. "Anyway, you'd probably be better off asking Professor Dumbledore for answers to that, he'd be the best to explain…"

"Aloe. Explain. _Now._"

"You see…" I began. And then I narrated my entire life to him.

"If you like, you can ask Fred for the crappy explanation of _that_," I said, now going on about the Dementors. "And thus leads us to now."

"Lovely story," said the professor. "Just one question. Who's Percy, and why do you think he's a prat?" asked Professor Lupin.

"He's the Head Boy, if you see him walking around, you won't need an explanation."

The train came to a halt, and I quickly walked (ran) away. Getting off the train, I got onto one of the Thestral-pulled carriages. As I got into the carriage, I reminded myself of the classes I was taking.

"Hm," I muttered to myself. "Potions, Astronomy, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology… And Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That's a crapload of subjects you're taking," said a familiar voice. I looked over to see Draco Malfoy also in the carriage.

"That's a crapload of smugness you've lost from last year," I retorted, taking a book from my bag.

"No need to be rude," he murmured, taking out a book. "How the heck are you going to fit that all into your timetable?"

"Magic," I replied, rolling my eyes and laying down on the carriage seat on my back, pulling up my legs and looking up at the roof, opening my book, only to have it fall on my face, enveloping me in paper. "I actually honestly have no clue."

"Haha," he said sarcastically. "So, where have you been for the entire summer?"

I was about to ask him, 'What do you think?', but then I realised I hadn't explained my predicament to him yet. "Egypt."

"You were with the Weasleys?" he asked incredulously.

I pulled out the newspaper clipping. "Well, who else do you think that was?" I asked, pointing to myself from Egypt.

"Another Weaslette," he spat.

"Eugh. And I thought you were Pureblood. Talk about bad manners," I complained, wiping the non-existant saliva off my book.

"Is that actually _Magicke_?" he asked, staring at the book I was reading.

"By Alice Abbott," I replied. "Second edition."

"Do you have any idea how many of those there are?" he asked, staring at the book.

"One of the first edition, and about two hundred of the second edition. Somehow, _Harry_," I said, emphasizing on my brother's first name, "managed to procure this second edition copy of _Magicke_ and send it to me for my birthday."

"When is your birthday, anyway?" asked Draco.

"July 31st," I replied, staring out the window.

"Isn't that also Potter's birthday?" he asked.

"Yes, it is also _Harry's_ birthday," I replied.

"So, I assume you got him something as well?" he asked.

"When is your birthday?" I asked out of the blue.

"June 5th, and answer the question."

"I got him _A Guide to Potions for Dummies_," I replied. Draco chuckled.

"Sure he'll be able to decipher that?" asked Draco.

"If I got him a guide to potions for toddlers, I don't think he'd learn which way was clockwise," I replied. "So, what did you do over the summer?"

"Well, the usual," replied he. "Read, practiced spells-"

"Illegally," I cut off.

"Yes, illegally," he replied, clearly annoyed by my interruption. "Studied for this year… How about you?"

"Tried to lock people in pyramids, write sand words that I can't repeat here, made people vomit incessantly, put dead animals in peoples' faces, jinx someone's Head Boy badge, and got a knife stuck in my back."

"Wait, you got a knife stuck in your back?" he repeated.

"Well, not really, more so got a plastic half-knife stuck to my back," I replied.

"The point of this was…?

"To prank Mrs. Weasley."

"Because that's logical."

"It was me or Ginevra, and speaking of her, I also rejected someone's romantic moves."

"You rejected the Weaslette?"

"Well, Harry rejected her through my writing a letter."

"Weaslette still has a crush on Potter?"  
"Just as you're still in love with Daphne Greengrass."

"Where'd you learn about that?!"  
"Don't deny it."

"I'm not denying it, I'm asking where the heck you learned about that!"

"Your ever-so-faithful friends, Crabbe and Goyle, provided me with the knowledge of who you fancied." Draco threw his book at me. I caught it.

"I'm a Chaser for a reason, Draco," I warned, putting the book into my bag. "Speaking of which, you on the team yet?"

"You ask now? I got onto the team last year!" If he had his book, I'm sure he would have hit me with it.

"Cough cough - bought - cough cough cough."

"Yes, whatever, bought my way on."

"What position do you play?"  
"Seeker."

"Bummer."

"What?"  
"You'd make a good Beater."

"Why?"  
"You know how many Bludgers could easily be reflected off your big head?"  
"How many?" he asked, clearly not seeing the insult.

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

"Yep."

The carriage drew to a halt. I jumped out, hoping Draco wouldn't thrash me with the other book he had taken out of his bag. My wish didn't come true, as a hardcover book hit me in the back of the head. Picking up the textbook, I ran off, quickly finding Harry.

"Help!" I cried, hanging onto his arm and crouching. "Draco's abusive!"

Harry was probably embarrassed by the stares we got. "What do you mean?"

"He keeps on assaulting me with _books!_" I wailed.

"And here I was, thinking you'd love to be showered with novels…" murmured Harry, rolling his eyes.

"They weren't novels! They were hard textbooks!" I cried, pulling one out of my bag. "He threw this one at me!"  
"That's your copy of _Magicke_, not a textbook," Harry said, fighting back a laugh.

"It's big and hardcover and hurts just as much as a textbook!" I argued.

"Just like you, right now, stop hanging off my arm," Harry said.

"But then _he'll_ find me! And he'll be armed with the entire library's stock of textbooks!" I exclaimed, bursting into fake tears. "Why're you laughing? Your dear friend has been assaulted by her love, and you dare laugh?!"

"Wait, Draco's your love?!" Harry asked incredulously.

"I'm talking about the books here, I hate him!" I argued. Just then, Draco came by, and (thankfully) didn't see me sobbing.

"Have you really fainted, Potter? Was ickle Potty scared by the Dementors?" asked Draco.

"Have you really been assaulting the innocent with hardcover books?" retorted Harry.

"Where'd you learn about that- oh. She's here. Well, Potty, your little friend also faint when the big bad Dementors came by?" teased Draco. I did what I had wanted to do for a while. I tackled him to the ground, slapped his face, and kneed his groin. Wolf whistles, applause, and some boos from Slytherins resounded around. I got up, and went back over to Harry.

"Never, _ever_ assault me with books," I declared. "Well, ickle Malfoy, how's it feel to be beaten up by a big bad girl?"

Laughter. Just then, the doors opened. The students flooded into the Great Hall - that is, all except Draco, who was still laying where I had left him.

**A/N : Here ends the chapter. Review, people, take two minutes more out of your life, you've already used about a few minutes reading this!**


	3. Evil Pranks Detention and Transportation

**Author's Note : Once again, I am shocked by the feedback! Thanks to :**

**_chocolate-is-the-best_ for favoriting and following - by the way, nice pen name!**

**_reader-babe_ for following - again, great pen name.**

**_Cora Pearson_ for following - wow, so many followers.**

**_Invisible Life_ for following.**

**_MalfoyManor7/The 2nd Guest_ for following, favoriting, AND reviewing - you'll especially enjoy this chapter if you like humor, just saying.**

**AND LAST, BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST (sorry you keep on getting here, 23a)**

**_23a_ for reviewing - chapter four will be fun for you, she's going to brawl.**

**Here's the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP.**

Diary of a Discovered Girl : Chapter Three : Evil Pranks, Detention, and Transportation

I had taken a seat at the Gryffindor table, and was now attempting (and utterly failing) to drown out the loud applause after each student was sorted. I rubbed my temples, I had a fairly bad headache from all of the noise. I could have hugged Dumbledore when he started the feast.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey you," said Fred, poking my side.

"You've got the wrong person…" I muttered, not in the mood as I attempted to eat my peas with a knife, not really feeling it.

"George, code black," said Fred. The people around us froze.

"Fred, you can't say the word black around here so casually any more! Haven't you heard the news?" asked George in a harsh whisper.

My ears perked up.

"Sirius Black is a _wanted criminal_. He just escaped from Askaban," explained George.

"So, what other word should I use, then?" asked Fred.

"Code yellow," replied George.

"Alright then. Code yellow, George, someone's in need of some cheering up."

George came and sat on my left, and Fred sat on my right.

"What's up?" asked George.

"The ceiling," I murmured.

"Uh oh," said Fred.

"Are you mentally ill?" I asked.

"Well, Fred is a bit loony and stupid…" said George. I didn't laugh.

"This is an emergency. She's not laughing," said Fred.

"Crisis."

"Catastrophe."

"Absolute tragedy."

"State of distress."

"Can you just shut up?" I asked, "I've got a headache."

"Oh no."

"Not good, Gred."

"Not good, Forge."

Fred kept on poking my side, when he hit my ribcage. I felt my headache go away. "Ow."

"Not good, Gred," said George.

I poked Fred and George.

"Maybe it was good for the headache… Just not for us…"

"So, Willow, what didja do over summer, hm?" asked George.

"I visited Egypt," I replied.

"Oh, no way! What a coincidence - we were there as well!"

"No, really?" I asked. "I had no idea - I never saw you at all!"  
Harry came over. "What?"

"Clueless Harry, always ruining the day," I said, rolling my eyes. "Go away."

Harry didn't know I was joking. "Hey!"

I fell over, hitting my head on the ground. I stayed there for a moment, laughing and drawing some odd looks. "It was a joke, young Potter."  
"Didn't seem like one," he fired back.

"Ever heard of sarcasm?" I asked, still laughing my head off and not even bothering to get up.

"What- oh," said Harry, defeated. Fred, George, and some of the Gryffindors around us who knew what sarcasm was laughed.

"Hey, Fred," I said.

"Yep?" he asked.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Fred," I repeated.

"Mhm?" he asked.

"Hey Fred."

"Yes?"

George laughed. "You do realise what she's doing, right?"

"What's she doing, then?" asked Fred.

"Gred, she's doing the same thing you did to her."  
"Forge, why is she being so mean to everyone today? First Malfoy-"  
"He was being a git," I defended.

"Then poor little Harry-"

"He was being stupid."

"And now she's picking on me."  
"Because you did the same to me, it's called revenge," I defended.

"Now that we are all watered and fed, I declare it's time for bed," said Dumbledore.

"WHAT A POET YOU ARE, DUMBLEDORE!" cried I.

"Prefects, if you could please lead your first year housemates to their dormitories," announced Dumbledore.

The prefects, none of whom were as pompous as Percy, led the first years up.

"Miss Granger, Miss LaFrance, please come to my office," stated Professor McGonagall to myself and Hermione. We followed her.

"First of all, Miss LaFrance, please do not show such disrespect to Professor Dumbledore, even though it was in the right place," disciplined the professor. "And second of all, I understand you are both undertaking many subjects, so I would like to introduce you to these."

"Time Turners? But-" said Hermione.

"I understand you both know how to use them, and will be responsible and take good care of them?" she asked. "You should understand that this is only a privilege, and not a right."

"Yes, professor," chimed Hermione and I, taking the Time Turners. We both left the office, Hermione going to Gryffindor Tower and me going back to the Great Hall, and sitting down by Fred and George. I stayed seated for a while, swaying back and forth.

"Fred, did you give her alcohol _again_?" asked George.

"Oh, crap," I murmured.

"What?" asked the twins.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, running out of the Great Hall, and all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. I got some strange looks from all of the first years I passed, and as I reached Gryffindor Tower, I realised I didn't know the password.

"Hello, miss, could you please let me in?" I asked.

"What's the password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Jabberclaw?" I asked. To my astonishment, the portrait swung open. I ran in, and up to the third year girls' dormitory. Throwing myself on my bed, I stayed there, barely noticing as Hermione, Lavender, Fay and Parvati entered.

"How long has she been there, now?" asked Parvati.

"At least two hours," replied Hermione.

I sat up.

"The creature has awaken!" shrieked Fay, diving under her bed.

"Call me creature again, you bitch, and I'll kill you," I said, slipping fake teeth into my mouth. "Understand?"

She was clearly scared by my wolf fangs, and whimpered, "Okay."

"Now that that's over with," I declared, slipping out the teeth inserts and placing them into my pocket, "Why aren't any of you asleep?"

"Well, Hermione wasn't sure if you were passed out or something, and insisted we wait until you woke up," Lavender replied.

I threw a paperback book at Hermione. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Romeo and Juliet? I love this book!" exclaimed Hermione. I realised I had just thrown my diary at her. Before I could stop her, she opened it.

"Accio book," I murmured, and it flew into my hand, as well as a lot of Hermione's textbooks. "Ah, shit."

I heard the others laughing as I struggled to make my way out of the pile of books. "I HAVE BEEN DEFEATED BY MY DEAR COMRADES!" I said, muffled through the pages. "HERMIONE, HELP!"

I heard snoring. By the time I had finally managed to break free of the book cage, the other girls were asleep. I dragged over the textbooks to Hermione's bed, and piled them on top of her. Placing a few Ward charms on my curtains, I pulled them closed and setlled down under the covers.

The next morning, I was awoken by a scream. As usual.

"WILLOW!"

As usual, I ignored it, skipping down to breakfast.

And not as usual, Hermione didn't show up to first period class.

And was late for the second one - Transfiguration.

"Miss Granger, why are you late?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor, it won't happen again," replied Hermione, taking a seat next to me and kicking my shin.

"Detention," said Professor McGonagall. "Meet me in my office, this evening at five. You should not be missing a class entirely, showing up late to the next, _or_ resorting to violence against your classmates."

The look Hermione gave me was one I'll never forget.

~TIME WARP : LAST CLASS~

"Miss LaFrance, detention with me today," said Professor Lupin, as I 'accidentally' used the Riddikulus charm… On another student. Draco Malfoy was now in a Gryffindor colored scarf, and had ridiculous black hair and messed up glasses. He had been making fun of Harry, so I decided to get him back.

"What time, professor?" I asked.

"Five o'clock, sharp," he replied.

I groaned as I took out my quill and ink and wrote the time on my hand. "Do you have a blowdryer, professor?"  
"What?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Do. You. Have. A. Blowdryer?" I said, slowly.

"No…" he replied.

~TIME WARP : 5 O'CLOCK, SHARP~

I knocked on the door of Professor Lupin's office. "Come in," he said from inside.

"'Ello, professor," I said.

"Sit down, he said, gesturing to a chair. I sat in it, and began swaying. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Because of my misfired Riddikulus charm," I replied.

"You know it was on purpose," he scolded.

"Fine! Punish me for trying to defend my brother!" I said, putting up my hands in defeat. "Malfoy was being a dick! He's such a little shit…"

"Don't say that."

"You know it's true."

"That gives you no excuse to curse him."

"It gives you no excuse to discipline me." I crossed my arms stubbornly. "You're just being mean.

"Still, I must discipline you for your actions," he replied, not moved by my pouting. "Write 'I will not curse my classmates'... And fill this page."

If physically possible, my eyes popped out of my head. However, seeing as I could see the stern expression on his face, they probably didn't. I sighed, and got to work.

18 hand cramps later, I finally put down my quill. "I'm done, professor."

He came over and evaluated my work. "How many times did you write this?"

"I wasn't counting, but I'd estimate about a thousand times," I replied.

"You didn't need to write it so small," he said.

"Oh…" I murmured, slapping myself mentally.

"You're free to go, Aloe," he said. I quickly left, checking the time on my way out. Shocked to find it was already eleven o'clock, and that I had been in detention for six hours, I dashed up to Gryffindor Tower with a speed similar to that of this morning, praying that nobody would find me. Speak of the devil, I bumped into Percy.

"What are you doing up this late, Al- I mean, Willow?" demanded Percy.

"I'll ignore your slip of the tongue, I was in detention," I replied.

"Oh. Well, I won't take points off this time, just get to Gryffindor Tower immediately," said Percy. I, for once, obeyed, and ran the rest of the way up.

"Where have you been?" asked George as I entered the common room.

"Detention," I replied, taking a seat next to George on the sofa.

"What for?" asked Fred.

"Using the Riddikulus charm on Malfoy so he'd stop teasing Harry, and the professor had to get rid of his black hair, glasses, and Gryffindor scarf," I replied. "As I said, 'Punish me for trying to defend my brother!'"

"Lupin has detentions that run that long?" asked George. "He seemed pretty nice to me…"

"No, I think I was supposed to write a hundred lines, and not a thousand," I replied.

"Poor ickle Aloe, writing too many lines," said Fred. "Why would you write so much?"

"He said to 'fill the page', not giving a specified number," I replied. "Cruel evil man…"

"Well, get to sleep!" exclaimed George. I crossed my arms.

"Can't make me," I replied.

George and Fred looked at each other. "It's bad for your health if you don't sleep," argued Fred.

I stayed put.

The twins grabbed one of my legs and one of my arms each, and lifted me up, standing as they put me onto their shoulders. They kept a firm grip on my arms, and trudged up the stairs. I was laughing all the way. Eventually, we reached the girls' dormitory, where they threw me onto my bed. They left, leaving me chuckling on top of the blankets and mattress. It was a matter of seconds before I was in a dead sleep.

**A/N : I have no problems with reviews, nothing against them, they won't offend me. And by the way, I doubt any of you noticed - I'm not doing the alliterate titles any more! So please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Hippogriffs and Hospital Wings

**Author's Note : Wow. Took me three chapters to describe two days. Don't worry, I'm not going to do that again… On purpose… Anyway, thanks to whoever the heck read that for tolerating my rambling… Sorry about that... Won't happen again. I'm doing it again, aren't I?**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, AND/OR REVIEWED:**

_**23a **_**for reviewing - you're first this time, and don't worry, another name for this chapter is **_**The Return of the Alliterate Titles**_**, but that's not alliterate, so I didn't name it that… lol. Don't worry, lots more brawling!**

_**MalfoyManor7**_ **for reviewing - You'll like this one.**

**AND**

_**Skylar97**_** for favoriting.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP, and I'm not going to get on my knees and hail Princess Rowling, who somehow managed to fumble around her stacks of money and claim Harry Potter, and will sue me if I don't put this in… Rambling again…**

Diary of a Discovered Girl : Chapter Four : Hippogriffs and Hospital Wings

"WILLOW!"

I tumbled out of bed, "Yes?"  
"WHERE IS MY LIP GLOSS?!"

"Probably on your lips, Lavender."

"Where is the tube?!"

"Tube of toothpaste is in the bathroom, thought you knew."

"The tube of lip gloss, you idiot."

"Mine's probably smeared over your fat face." I ran to the Great Hall faster than one could scream, "WILLOW!" Though Lavender probably did, anyway.

I reached the Great Hall, taking a seat next to Fred and George.

"Sleep well, dear Willow?" asked Fred.

"As well as you can with a hand cramp and an uncomfortable position - aka, absolutely," I replied.

"How did you like your transportation?" asked George.

"It was lovely," I replied, using a piece of toast to poke a hole in Fred's fried egg, releasing the yolk.

"Oh shoot. Someone just peed on my plate," he complained.

I ate the toast. "Blame George."

"By George, why would he do such a thing?" asked Fred, clearly not noting the irony. He did afterwards, and the three of us burst into laughter, drawing some strange looks from first years and horrified ones from other students and a couple of teachers - namely McGonagall and Flitwick - who were dreading whatever prank we were planning.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if one could turn people into canaries with a candy?" I asked out of the blue.

"There's a spell that works to do that," said George. "Who's the target?"

"How about Malfoy, the little shit?" I asked. "And, where did you learn that?"

"We stole that huge book of spells that you used to curse our brother," replied Fred.

"Ah," I replied. "Anyway, I want to see this."

Fred and George chanted the spell, waving their wands in a way that looked relatively like shaping a bird, and the little shit turned into a canary.

"Willow LaFrance!" barked Professor Lupin. I looked up innocently and surprised.

"Yes?" I called back.

"Corridor, now!" he shouted, walking out. Several students and professors were confused, but I followed him out of the Great Hall, but not before punching Fred's arm.

"Don't even think about denying you cast that," he scolded as soon as we were outside of the Great Hall.

"Never mind on my whole explanation as to what just happened, then," I replied.

Professor Lupin groaned. "Did you somehow manage to find _the book_?"

"I've found a lot of books, which one are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know, The Marauders' Guide to Useful and Harmful Curses, Jinxes, Hexes, and Charms of Prankishness," he replied.

"You mean this one?" I asked, pulling it out of my bag.

"It was you, wasn't it?!" he demanded.

"Well, actually, I introduced Fred and George to this, and they kind of sort of know it off by heart as well as I do know," I replied.

"Where did you find that?!" demanded Lupin.

"Oh, it was about ten years ago, so, erm, yep, in the tower," I replied truthfully. "Some irresponsible person left it there."

I ran back into the Great Hall, and crashed in my seat between Fred and George. "Why did you have to get me in trouble for that?" I asked.

"So sorry, ickle Willow, good luck surviving your next detention," said Fred.

"Oh, no, I didn't get detention," I said, "I just blamed you two."

I got two playful punches, one in each arm, supposedly one from each of the twins. "Why would you do such a thing?" asked George.

"Cuz I felt like it," I replied, "and because it was actually you."  
"George, we need a new apprentice," said Fred. I bit his shoulder. "Ow! Why'd you bite me, Willow?!"

"I'm not invisible here, and I am certainly not being replaced," I declared.

"Does her biting me break the agreement?" asked Fred.

"Yes, it does go against the agreement that she did not sign," replied George, rolling his eyes. I laughed. Fred had never really grasped the whole fact that I never signed the agreement, and was frequently making stupid comments about my breaking rules - the reason I never signed it was because of all the stupid rules. I stuck out my tongue at Fred, and used a sausage from George's plate to break the yolk of Fred's new fried egg.

"Stop pissing on my plate, George!" complained Fred. I ate the sausage.

"Dearly sorry, dear Fred," said George, faking sympathy.

"Oh, shoot, I need to get to Care of Magical Creatures," I said, checking the time. "Au revoir."

"Let us take you there!" chimed the twins, and my only response was laughter as I was lifted onto their shoulders. They let go of my arms this time, but I could barely get a protest out through my chuckles. We drew several strange looks as they carried me to CoMC.

"What do you have?" I asked, not wanting to be an inconvenience.

"Don't worry, we've got Herbology, your destination isn't an inconvenience," answered George as we left the castle.

"This has got to be the greatest mode of transportation made since Merlin apparated," I speculated as we reached Hagrid's hut. I jumped down, hugging each of the twins in turn. "Thank you."

"Au revoir, ickle Willow," said Fred, as the twins rushed off to the greenhouses. I noted that only Malfoy was there, who had, sadly, been transformed back to a hideous human.

"So now you're a two timer, LaFrance?" asked Malfoy.

"It's called friendly love, not that you'd ever have experienced it," I replied. "OH GOD!"

"What, you look in the mirror?" asked the little shit. I shook my head.

"Royal Hippogriff!" I said.

"Stop the crap," he said.

"I'm serious! There's _Hippogriffs_!" I cried, pointing to the giant bird things.

"What the hell is a Hippogriff?" asked Draco, turning around. "Oh, what the heck are those?"

"C'mere, gather round the fence here!" I heard Hagrid calling. I went over, along with Draco. "Now, yeh'll want to open your textbooks-"  
"How?" asked Draco. "How do we open our books?"  
"Eh?" asked Hagrid. Draco pulled out his book, which was clamped shut with a rope. Hagrid looked crestfallen. "Has anyone bin' able ter open their books?"

I took out mine. "I have."

His look brightened as he saw me stroke the spine of the book, and many of the other students who had taken out their tightly closed books. "Tha's righ', yeh've got ter stroke 'em."

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have known to stroke them!"  
Earning him a kick in the groin from a certain Gryffindor.

And a punch in the arm from the same one.

Earning the Gryffindor a detention.

Earning Malfoy a kick to the ass.

Earning Gryffindor ten points.

Earning the Gryffindor a congratulations from their housemates.

Earning Malfoy a slap on the arm.

Subsequently beginning a brawl between Malfoy and the Gryffindor.

Earning Slytherin negative ten points.

Malfoy a detention.

And Gryffindor ten more points.

Causing the Gryffindors to applaud.

Slytherins to boo.

And Hagrid to interrupt.

"All righ' then," he interrupted. "Miss Lafrance, Mister Malfoy, please get off each other."

I sighed, kicking Malfoy's shin one last time before getting off his bloody body - I seemed to have scratched his face a bit too hard. For some reason, the little shit began laughing, earning several strange looks from myself and the others in the class. I wondered if he was going senile as he continued chuckling.

"Yeh've gotcher books, I'll go get the creatures…" said Hagrid, walking off into the Forbidden Forest, bringing back the Hippogriffs I had seen earlier. He attached them to a fence, causing most of the students to jump back.

"Hippogriffs!" exclaimed Hagrid, his eyes shining as he gestured to them. "Beau'iful creatures, aren' they?"

I slowly studied one, seeing what Hagrid meant. Their beaks glistened, their gleaming coats had so many colors - once one got over the initial shock, they were some pretty magnificent creatures, never mind being half bird and half lion-things.

"Yeh've got ter be polite, an' wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the first move. Yeh stand in fron' of 'im, and yeh bow. If he don' bow, yeh've got ter back away sharpish, those talons are sharp," Hagrid explained. Everyone was listening intently - except for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were whispering amongst themselves. I kicked Goyle's shin, however, he and the other two filthy Slytherins continued to whisper and snicker, and I had a feeling they were going to try and mess up the lesson, probably so Hagrid would get fired.

"But before yeh go doin' that, yeh've got ter know that Hippogriffs are darn right proud - easily offended, they are. Never insult one, it'll pro'ly be the last thing yeh do," warned Hagrid. The three Slytherins were still snickering. "Hear that, Mister Malfoy?"

He received no response.

"Now, who'd like ter demonstrate?" asked Hagrid. There was silence among the other students, so I stepped forward.

"I'll do it, professor," I declared.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid. "We'll match yeh up with Rumbleroar, here."

He unhooked the Hippogriff who was apparently named Rumbleroar. I slowly walked toward the bird. "Now, yeh've got eye contact, try not ter blink," I heard Hagrid saying. I ignored him, it was an instinct not to try and listen to others when bonding with a giant Hippogriff for me. "Yeh've got it, now bow." I was barely listening. I curtsied, lowering my head, before straightening, looking deep into the bird's eyes. Hagrid was saying something, but I didn't listen at all. The Hippogriff bowed, sinking to the ground.

I stepped forward further, petting the bird on it's beak. He was so… majestic. I smiled at him, before slowly returning to the group.

"Grea' job, Willow!" said Hagrid. "I reckon yeh could've ridden 'im."  
I mentally slapped myself - that must have been what he was saying. Sighing, I sat down on the grass.

"All righ' then, who else wants a go?" asked Hagrid. The others all but ran into the pen, and within seconds, everyone was bowing to a Hippogriff.

I was expecting to have been watching Harry, Hermione, and Ron - all of whom were bowing to a single Hippogriff - however, my eyes drifted over to the Slytherins from before. Malfoy had gained the respect of a Hippogriff, and was now petting his beak - an unusual sight, seeing him be so caring to a bird when he was cold to just about all of humanity. However, I knew it couldn't last - I overheard the insults he was firing at the bird.

"This is easy, knew it had to be, if that Mudblood LaFrance could do it, bet you're not dangerous at all, you great ugly brute," he drawled, smirking at the bird. I watched intently to see the bird's reaction, and was tempted to applauds as the angry Hippogriff slashed Malfoy's arm, the Slytherin letting out a rather girly scream. _Never insult one, it'll pro'ly be the last thing yeh do_. I laughed, seeing the deep gash on the twit's arm. The wimp moaned in pain.

"I'm dying, I'm dying!" he cried.

"Yeh're not dying," said Hagrid. "Someone take 'im ter the hospital wing!"  
I rolled my eyes, climbing over the pen and picking up the Slytherin - which his cronies probably would have done, after the ten minutes it took to process what Hagrid had just said - and I ran out after Hermione opened the gate, as I carried the surprisingly light Slytherin to the Hospital Wing.

"What happened?" asked Madam Pomfrey, taking the now fainted Malfoy and laying him on a bed, checking his pulse.

"Well, you see, Hagrid was doing our Care of Magical Creatures class, and introduced us to Hippogriffs," I explained rapidly. "Basically, Malfoy gained the trust of a bird, and proceeded to call it a 'great ugly brute', earning him a slash in the arm, and leading him to me taking him into the hospital wing - for some reason, we have a tendency to show up here with one carrying the other, according to what I have heard."

"What was the Hippogriff's name?" asked Madam Pomfrey, who had already just about finished healing Malfoy.

"Buckbeak, I believe," I replied.

"And did the Hippogriff also scratch his face?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"There's a bloody cut on his face," she replied. "It's actually worse than the one on his arm."

"Oh, no, that was me," I explained, smirking.

Parkinson came into the room. "How's my Drakie? Is he alright?"

I left before I heard Madam Pomfrey's reply, and realising that class was over, I ran out of the hospital wing and to Ancient Runes.

**A/N : The return of the alliterate titles, lol! HAPPY EASTER, EVERYBODY! Reviews please!**


	5. Makeovers and Marriage

**Author's Note : Thanks to **_**23a**_ **and **_**MalfoyManor7**_ **for reviewing - you sure do know how to make me smile!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP - though I wish I did - or at least last time I checked - OH MY FRICKIN' GOD! SHE SIGNED THE RIGHTS OVER TO ME! Wait, never mind, that's just Mady-leen, whose fic I'm betaing, she's sent me the next chapter… By the way, you should check out 'Alice's World', it's about someone who's sent to the Harry Potter world, only to find out she's Alison Snape, daughter of everyone's favorite Potions master… I'm rambling again, aren't I? Anyway, it's just about completely different from this fic, and I suggest you check it out.**

Diary of a Discovered Girl : Chapter Five : Makeovers and Marriage

Draco soon returned to classes after his injury - if you count three weeks as a short amount of time. His arm was in a sling, which was completely absurd - as Harry says, Madam Pomfrey can heal cuts in less than a minute, it was probably fine underneath those unnecessary bandages.

"Snobbish evil brat," commented Fred as I related the incident to the twins. "Just doing it for attention and to skip class… What a slacker."

"Yep, and anyway, Madam Pomfrey said the scratch on his face was worse than the one on his arm."

"What scratch?" asked George.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I sort of kind of got into a fight with him and scratched his face… And she said it was worse than the one the Hippogriff gave him, but we don't see any bandages on Malfoy's face, do we?"

"Marry me?" asked Fred, getting on one knee and pulling out a Ring Pop - a Muggle candy.

"How long has that been in your pocket?" I asked.

"No clue," replied Fred, unpackaging it and biting the candy off. "George gave it to me."

I looked over at him expectantly. "Where'd you get that, anyway?"

"Honeydukes," replied George. "In Hogsmeade."

"Tell her I have a messed up mind," I said to Harry out of the blue.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You were wondering how to tell Hermione why I pranked her, so I answered," I replied, smirking.

"You, dear Willow, are a young genius," said George.

"You, dear George, have a brother who ate my engagement ring," I replied.

Fred almost choked up the ring in question. "You were going to accept?"

"No," I replied, chuckling. "Especially not now that it's being choked up by the person who proposed in the first place."

"I apologize for his rash behavior," said George, thumping his brother on the back. I shut my eyes. "He's just not used to proposing."  
"Herp a derp, Sherlock," I replied. "Especially not used to being accepted."

I received a playful swat on the arm. "Whatcha got today, Willow?" asked the person who swatted my arm - also known as Fred.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures, how about you?"

"Charms, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology," said George.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Two minutes to first class," said Fred.

"Crap!" said George and I.

"Well, to Defense," said the twins, lifting me onto their shoulders and running to Defense Against the Dark Arts. We still received several strange looks as I chuckled.

They dropped me off, before running to Charms. I went into the class, noticing some students were already there. Taking a seat, I noticed that only Gryffindors were there - no Slytherins yet. Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, but no Malfoy, Crabbe or Goyle. I frowned, but just as I finished pondering, the trio in question came into the room.

Malfoy sat next to me. I banged my head into the desk as he did so, horrified.

"Come to cheat off me?" I asked him.

He passed me a note, acting as if nothing had happened, as the professor came into the room.

"Take a seat, take a seat," said Professor Lupin. "Today, we'll be reviewing Hinkypunks."  
I zoned out later in the lesson, wondering what was on the note Malfoy had passed me - I had put it into my bag. However, as we got some hands-on experience with the Hinkypunk - or as Muggles know it, Will-o'-the-wisp.

"Al- Willow, Harry, stay please!" called Professor Lupin as the bell signalling the end of class rang. I had collected my books and grabbed my Time Turner, about to time travel to go to Arithmancy, which I also had that period.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked, slipping the chain around my neck and into my shirt.

"I'll choose to ignore whatever you just evidently hid from me," he remarked, "anyway, Aloe, do you know what your biggest fear might be?"  
"Dementors," I replied, lying - I was more afraid of facing the Boggart than I was of facing Dementors, and I would be embarrassed to say.

"What's yours, Harry?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Dementors," he replied also.

"Interesting… Do you know what that means?"  
"Nope."

"It seems what the two of you fear most… Is fear itself," explained the professor.

"Professor, what if someone's biggest fear was Boggarts?" I asked out of the blue.

"Fear of a Boggart is fear of fear," replied Lupin. "Anyway, I'm sure you're not ready to face Dementors…"

"Your point, professor?" I asked, not meaning to be rude.

I've chosen to offer you some private lessons in how to fight a creature that you two both clearly need more than any of the other students. How would you like to learn to cast a corporeal Patronus?" asked Lupin.

"That would be brilliant, professor," replied Harry.

"But, professor, isn't that an advanced spell? Most qualified witches and wizards can't even cast a noncorporeal Patronus, that's beyond N.E.W.T level!" I protested.

"Do you know how to cast one, Aloe?" asked Lupin. I shook my head. "I know you both are very advanced, and I'm sure you can do it. Meet me back here after classes, and make sure you have thought of your happiest memory."

My happiest memory… I was left thinking about it as I ran into the empty corridor, after Harry turned away, I went back an hour so I could attend Arithmancy.

~TIME WARP : AFTER CLASSES~

"Hello, professor, Harry," I said, walking into Lupin's office. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright, Aloe. Anyway, have you both thought of your memories?" asked Professor Lupin. We both nodded. "Harry, what's yours?"

"The first time I rode a broomstick," my brother replied. I laughed as I remembered Malfoy's idiocy.

"Don't laugh at your brother, Aloe," scolded Lupin.

"No, I was laughing at the memory," I explained. "I remember the look on Malfoy's face…"

"I'm not going to ask. Okay, Aloe, what's yours?"  
"The first Care of Magical Creatures lesson this year… Oh, that was fun," I said, smiling at the horrified look on Malfoy's face.

"Hippogriffs probably won't be a strong enough memory," commented Lupin.

"No, I beat someone up, and they got a pretty deep scratch on their face… I just love brawling with that twat," I explained.

"You do realize that you got a black eye during that fight, and you still have it," said Lupin.

"Meh, worth it," I replied.

"_Anyway_, the incantation is this, repeat after me. Expecto patronum."

"Expecto patronum," chimed Harry and I.

"While casting, you have to focus on your happy memory, and move your wand in a circle, like this," he showed us with his wand. "Now, we'll first try without the Dementor."

I got up, as did Harry. He went first, and a bit of smoke came out of his wand, but nothing much. I applauded - it was a start.

"Your turn, Aloe," reminded Lupin.

"Expecto patronum!" I shouted, but nothing came out of my wand.

"Now, we'll try with the Dementor," said Lupin, taking out a box and opening it. It took the shape of one of the hideous creatures.

"Expecto patronum!" cast Harry, stumbling a bit. Nothing.

"Expecto patronum!" I cast, and had the same result as Harry did on his first try - a puff of smoke.

Professor Lupin banished the Boggart back into the box. "Hm, I see. Come back tomorrow, same time, it's gone a lot quicker than I expected it to."

I left, and as I got to the dormitory to grab a book to read, my hand came upon a slip of paper. Horrified that it might have been ripped from one of my books, I pulled it out - and saw that it was the note from before. I unfolded it, and read over it once - twice, thrice, I couldn't believe what was written on it.

'_You're looking beautiful today.'_

He had a crush on me? I crumpled the note - before casting Incendio on it, choosing for there to be no more evidence of the stupid love note.

I had never given him much of a chance, but he acted like a twatty snobbish evil brat most of the time. "I can't believe it…" I murmured to myself. "The ice prince of Slytherin. In love with the Gryffindor nerd."

"You do realise you're not alone, right?" came a voice from behind me. I spun around, seeing Hermione on her bed, smirking. "Malfoy got a crush on you?"  
She pulled out her Time Turner, and looked satisfied as she put it back, picking up a note from her bed. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"God, no idea what to tell you…" she murmured. "Do you like him back?"  
"That's the thing, I don't," I replied. "do you like him?"

Hermione blushed - a reddish tinge spread over her cheeks. "Yep, I do."

"Well, if he prefers people with actual intelligence, then you've got more of a chance with him than I do," I said, actually meaning it. "I seriously need glasses."

"Thanks, Aloe," said Hermione, smiling. "I might just know a spell for that…"

As a pair of glasses materialized in her hands and she handed them to me, I clearly didn't conceal my shock. As I put them on, my vision unblurred. "Holy shit, these are amazing, thanks 'Mione!"

"No problem, Aloe," she replied, smiling.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" exclaimed I.

"Last time you had an idea, I was late to Transfiguration," said Hermione.

"I'm going to freaking dye my hair!" I exclaimed.

"What color?" asked Hermione.

"YOU'LL SEE!" I exclaimed, rushing into the bathroom. As I came back out, I got a blank stare from Hermione.

"You changed your eye color to black, your hair is now red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet and pink-"

"As well as brown," I interrupted.

"Why would you do such a thing?" asked Hermione.

"Cuz I felt like it," I replied, running out of the dormitory and into the common room, jumping over the couch and landing in between the twins in the spot they had reserved for me.

"That spot's reserved, young Gryffindor," said Fred.

"For whom?" I asked.

"For Willow LaFrance," said George.

"I"m not budging," I said, crossing my arms.

"Listen, kid, that's not your spot," said Fred.

"Why not?" I asked, faking offence.

"It's reserved," said George.

"For whom?" I repeated.

"Willow LaFrance," said Fred.

"Then I'm. Not. Budging."

"Fred, I think our friend has done a self makeover," said George.

"Now, why would I possibly choose to do that?" I asked. "Anyway, about those candies that turn people into birds…"

And that was the day Canary Creams were invented.

**A/N : Tell me what you think of Aloe's makeover in the form of a review, please!**


	6. Worms and Wusses

**Author's Note : Thanks so much to **_**MalfoyManor7**_ **for reviewing - yes, from a couple of your reviews I may have been able to tell you're shipping Draloe (that's the ship name), and glad you like her makeover, **_**23a**_ **for reviewing and following - do you honestly think I'd keep her like that forever? And it's not her happiest memory, just as Harry's first time on a broomstick wasn't his… And Luna Lily Allen Severus Snape for favoriting and following - interesting pen name!**

**Disclaimer : HP isn't mine…**

Diary of a Discovered Girl : Chapter Six : Worms and Wusses

"SUPER RAIN DAY!" could be heard echoing outdoors if one happened to step outside on the day of October 2nd, 1993.

Several girlish screams could also be heard.

"Please put that down," said George.

"Why?"

"Because it's disgusting."

"How so?"

"Willow Vera LaFrance, put down that freaking worm this instant!"  
I shrugged, and walked over to Draco Malfoy, who just so happened to have an untied shoelace.

"Your shoelace is untied."

"You really think I'm going to fall for that?" He looked down. "So it is."

He bent over, tying his shoelace and exposing his bare neck. I may or may not have dropped a certain bug onto that skin…

And provoked a rather girlish scream.

"Crabbe, what is on my neck?" asked Malfoy.

"A worm," replied Crabbe casually.

"Tell me, Goyle, how did it get there?"

"Someone dropped it there."

"Who?"

"Didn't see."

I ran off, cackling loudly and in a sort of insane way. I heard a shout of, "LAFRANCE!" as footsteps approached me.

"Are you going to wash your hands?" asked George.

"Nope," I replied.

"Whatever," murmured Fred. "As long as you're happy… At least you put the worm down."

"Whatcha wanna do today?" asked George.

"First, we should probably get to Quidditch practice which starts in about, I don't know, ten minutes."

I was lifted onto the twins' shoulders as we went first to Gryffindor Tower for our broomsticks, and next out onto the Quidditch Pitch.

"What's she doing? Is she spying?" asked Wood as I walked onto the pitch - he had evidently not received news of my makeover.

"Yes, I'm here in Gryffindor Quidditch robes with my broomstick to spy on your team for Slytherin so we can learn all your secrets, even though the match is tomorrow and we probably won't be able to participate because our Seeker hasn't got his arm out of a sling, so, what's your plan?" I said sarcastically.

"Can someone please get her to leave?" asked Wood, who failed to recognize my sarcasm. I did a facepalm.

"That was sarcasm, Wood, I'm Willow LaFrance, I just dyed my hair," I said.

"Well in that case… What did you say about not participating?" asked Wood.

"Well, you see, I received word from Malfoy that because of his injury, the team wouldn't be able to play - we'll be facing Hufflepuff instead," I explained. As I spoke, Flint came out onto the Quidditch Pitch - the captain of the Slytherin team. He spoke to Wood, basically summarizing all I had just said.

"But there's nothing at all that's wrong with Malfoy's arm, he's faking it!" said a furious Harry.

"I know, but we can't prove it," said Wood, "And all those moves we've been practicing, and just now we receive word that we're playing Hufflepuff, they have a very different style - they've got a new Seeker and Captain, Cedric Diggory-" the other Chasers giggled as I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"He's that good-looking tall one, isn't he?" asked Alicia.

"Strong and silent," commented Katie as they continued their girly giggling.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to be able to string two words together," said Fred. "I have no clue why you're worried, Oliver. Hufflepuff is a pushover - remember last time? Harry caught the Snitch in less than five minutes."

"This time, we'll be playing in completely different conditions!" shouted Wood. "Diggory put a very strong team together, and he's an excellent Seeker… I knew you'd take it like this… We must not relax, we have to keep our focus, Slytherin is just trying to wrong-foot us! We have to win!"

"Oliver, calm down," said George, making me not the only one who was slightly alarmed by Wood's ranting.

"We're taking Hufflepuff seriously. Very seriously," I confirmed.

That practice was more focused on moves and tactics to use against Hufflepuff. It was rather boring - I'd rather be picking up worms and dropping them onto people than flying around doing flips and practicing hanging upside down from a broomstick - which I was already capable of doing. However, Wood was so focused on making sure we could beat Hufflepuff that Alicia wasn't target practice for the twins, even though it was her turn.

"Harry, you should honestly try this," I called, flying by while hanging from my broomstick with my hands, and swinging around. A Bludger hit my face.

"FRED!" I shouted angrily, throwing the Bludger back at the Beaters.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND, LAFRANCE!" called Wood.

I got back on my broomstick and instead hung from my legs, catching the Quaffle that Katie had passed me. I took a shot on Wood - which was rather hard while hanging upside down, but I still managed to get it into the hoop. Wood looked rather displeased, while I looked rather triumphant.

"Alright, practice is over!" called Wood, and we rushed to the changing rooms to get out of our wet robes - did I mention it was raining?

"Great practice," said Wood, going over the game plan. I exited on him rather rudely, taking Harry with me. We had about ten minutes until we had to get to Lupin's office.

"Welcome, Harry, Aloe," said Lupin as we walked into the classroom. "I've determined that you two need some happier memories than the ones you already have, and I believe that you might be able to come up with some more if it was impromptu. So, Harry, what's your happiest memory?"  
"Getting my Hogwarts letter," fired Harry.

"Yours, Aloe?" asked Lupin.

"No clue," I replied.

"Not going to work… Anyway, we should get to it. Go ahead, Harry."

"Expecto patronum!" he shouted, and a silver mist came out of his wand - more progress than he had made before.

"Aloe, I'm going to have to get you to leave, if you don't have your memory."

"That made it sound like I was Lockhart," I commented. "Goodbye, professor."

I left.

~TIME WARP : THE NEXT DAY, AT BREAKFAST~

I was, as usual, the only one in the Great Hall for breakfast - needless to say, I was pretty shocked as Harry walked in. I had been attempting to climb the walls as to hang off the chandelier, and was halfway as he took a seat, shocking me so much I fell backwards.

"You're up early, Harry," I said, stumbling over to him dizzily, probably making it look like I was drunk.

"Why were you climbing the walls?" he asked as he spooned himself a large bowl of porridge.

"Well, I was going to attempt to hang off the chandelier and jump off, scaring the first person that walked in as I would supposedly land on my feet, however, you're too early," I explained.

"Ever considered getting your mental disorder diagnosed?" asked my brother as I pulled the spoon out of the pudding and proceeded to sit on the Gryffindor table, licking it.

"Nope, then they'd put me in the loony bin," I replied. Just then, Snape walked into the Great Hall.

"LaFrance, get off that table. Ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape.

"It's not breaking any rules if there's less than twenty people sitting at the table," I retorted as the rest of the Gryffindor team came in.

"Why're you on the table, Willow?" asked Fred.

"Wanted to be on the chandelier," I mumbled as the team sat down.

"It's going to be tough," said Wood, seemingly fasting.

"Don't worry, Oliver, we don't mind a couple raindrops," soothed Alicia. As a crack of thunder could be heard, we all knew it was considerably more than a couple raindrops. As soon as they were done eating, I grabbed another spoonful of pudding with the contaminated spoon, determined to be ready. Pouring sugar into my hand and eating it, I ran after the team, which had already left.

As we waited for the pep talk that never came, Wood's mouth moved but made no sound. He signalled for us to follow him, and we walked onto the pitch. The wind was roaring so loudly, I couldn't hear a thing. I cast a quick Impervius on my glasses so they'd repel water, and barely heard Madam Hooch's, "Mount your brooms."

We were leading 120-70, but Harry needed to catch the Snitch soon, there was lightning cracking and it was getting dangerous. The wind was howling one moment, but then an eerie silence came over the pitch - I could feel the harsh gusts, but the wind had forgotten to roar. I looked around as a familiar wave of cold washed over me. I looked down - Dementors' faces looked right back up at me. I saw Harry falling off his broom, I had to act fast.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I bellowed, as I watched a silver wolf leap out of my wand. It rushed towards the Dementors, and scared them off. I hadn't thought of a memory. I fired a quick Cushioning Charm at the ground, rushing down on my broomstick. I hopped off, and ran over to my brother. Checked his pulse. Still breathing. I heard a massive wave of cheering.

Diggory had caught the Snitch.

Most of the rest of the team was landing. I grabbed my brother, and ran to the Hospital Wing. I seemed to end up taking a lot of people there.

"Fell off his broom. About fifty feet. I fired a Cushioning Charm at the ground," I gushed as I laid my brother on a bed and Madam Pomfrey started doing her thing.

Soon enough, the rest of the team came trudging in, muddy robes and all. Madam Pomfrey gave them a glare, but they ignored her, forming a circle around Harry's bed. A worried Ron and Hermione followed, before Harry was encircled by us.

"Glad the ground was cushioned," I said.

"Thought he'd be dead for sure," commented Fred.

"But his glasses didn't even break," said George.

"Quick, he's waking up," I said, looking at Harry, whose pained expression proved he was awake.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" asked Katie.

"What happened?" asked Harry, sitting up so suddenly most of us took a step back.

"There were Dementors, and you fell off your broom… musta been fifty feet," I explained.

"We thought you'd died," said a now shaking Alicia.

"What happened to the Dementors?" asked Harry.

"Willow cast a spell, expecting patron or summut, and this silvery misty wolf came running out of her wand, it chased off the Dementors," explained Fred.

"You cast a Patronus?" asked Harry incredulously.

"A Patronus? That's advanced magic - most qualified witches and wizards can't even do one!" said Hermione.

"Insert ellipses here," I said.

"Alrighty, leave him in peace," demanded Madam Pomfrey, shooing the rest of the team. Ron, Hermione and I stayed.

"Ever considered dying your hair, Madam Pomfrey?" I asked the mediwitch.

"No," she replied sternly.

"Dumbledore was really angry," said Ron. "Everyone thought you were-"

I delivered a kick to his shin so he wouldn't say that last word.

"Did anyone get my Nimbus?" asked Harry. I looked to Ron and Hermione. Their sullen expressions showed it all.

"Well, when you fell off, your broom blew away… And, oh Harry - it hit the Whomping Willow."

I sat on the bed and rubbed soothing circles onto my brother's back. "I've something that might lighten you up a bit."

I pulled out a piece of parchment from my robes - it was pretty old. "What's this, some blank piece of parchment?" he asked.

"The secret to the twins' success," I corrected. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The paper unfolded as lettering appeared across it. '_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP._ I hadn't actually opened it, so the names doubtlessly shocked me… Moony was a prankster?

"This is brilliant," said Harry as he looked it over.

"It's an early Christmas present from the twins."

"That was nice of them."

"No, silly, it's for you!" I said. "Merry Christmas!"

"What am I supposed to use it for?"

"Well, you see, I received word from my good friends Ron and Hermione - ever met them? - that you hadn't had your permission slip signed. I, of course, could not let my poor brother stay at Hogwarts alone. See, there's seven exits, Filch knows about these four," I somehow managed to point at all of them using only my index and middle fingers. "This one's caved in, this one's at the Whomping Willow, so you'd need to take this exit, you'll wind up in Honeydukes."

"Thanks so much, Aloe!" said Harry.

"Thank the twins, Harry," I replied.

"Alrighty, everyone out!" said Madam Pomfrey. I stared at her.

"Madam Pomfrey… You have a giant wart on your nose…" I said, my eyes widening. "I'd suggest you see a doctor."

"What?" asked Madam Pomfrey, holding a hand to her nose. "Alright, LaFrance, out!"  
"Fine, just make sure you see a dermatologist," I murmured, leaving.

**A/N : Hope you're all fine with my updating too soon - who knows, it might happen again! Leave a review if you'd like it to, lol!**


	7. Eavesdropping and Escapes

**Author's Note : Thanks to **_**23a**_ **for reviewing - don't have much to say, and **_**MalfoyManor7**_ **for reviewing - glad you like the new update schedule, and I think you may like this chapter.**

**DIsclaimer : I don't own HP…**

Diary of a Discovered Girl : Chapter Seven : Eavesdropping and Escapes

"Come on, Harry," I encouraged. "It's just a slide."

"Might I ask why you're coming with me?" asked Harry as I tapped the statue.

"You know full well that I don't have a signed permission form, either," I said.

"But didn't Mrs. Weasley sign yours?" he asked.

"My name is Willow LaFrance, I'd have to have it signed by someone with the last name LaFrance," I explained. "Now, would you like to go first?"

"After you," he replied, and I slipped down the slide. I hit the ground. "It's fine, Harry" I called up, and I was soon joined by him.

"Where do we go now?" asked my brother.

"I could not have let you come here alone," I murmured, grabbing his hand. "Follow me."

We eventually reached the end of the passage. I reached up and pushed out a trapdoor, pulling myself up and then lifting my brother.

"Hurry," I whispered, dashing up the stairs. My brother was transfixed by the candy.

"Are you coming, or not?" I asked. He followed me, and I pointed him to Ron and Hermione.

"Harry won't like those, I expect they're for vampires," said Hermione, pointing to a tray of blood-flavoured lollipops.

"How about these?" asked Ron, holding a jar of Cockroach Clusters.

"Definitely not," said Harry, and I had to applaud him for that. Ron and Hermione spun around, and Ron almost dropped the jar.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Hermione.

"You've learned to Apparate," said Ron, and I did a facepalm.

"No, I took one of the passages," whispered Harry.

"If you're here, then is Willow somewhere around here?" asked Hermione. I crept to her side, where Ron wasn't, and giving Harry a wink, blew into her ear. She yelped.

"I guess that answers my question," she said, laughing. "Whatcha think, would Harry like these blood lollipops?"  
I grabbed one, unwrapped it, and sucked on it. "Meh, I doubt it," I replied, rewrapping it and placing it back on the tray. "They're rather strong."

"I may never look at candy here in the same way," chimed Harry and Ron, staring at the Blood Pop.

"Oh, fine," I said, taking the candy I had already sucked on and sticking it into my pocket. "D'you reckon I could feed it to Fred?"

"I doubt it," replied Hermione. I grabbed a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, paid for it, and left the shop with the trio.

"The Three Broomsticks?" asked Ron. The rest of us nodded - it was chilly outside, and Butterbeer was the perfect choice. We eventually entered the small and already crowded inn, and Ron and Harry went to get Butterbeers as Hermione and I picked a small table by the window.

"I wonder how far I'd have to go to get a Firewhisky," I murmured idly.

"Pretty far," replied Hermione, as the boys returned with four tankards of Butterbeer.

"Thank you, Harry," I said, taking my tankard. "To Christmas!"

Our tankards clinked together.

But as soon as we were done, four people walked in - Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. I pulled my headband out of my bag and handed it to Harry. "Put it on," I whispered harshly, and he didn't need to be told twice. Hermione and Ron gasped as he disappeared. Casting a quick Glamour Charm so I looked inconspicous (brown hair, brown eyes as opposed to my usual rainbow hair and black eyes), all four of us eavesdropped on their conversation, making it look as if we were simply chatting.

"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" asked Madam Rosmerta. "Scared all my customers away, it's very bad for business…"

"I don't like them more than you do," said Fudge. "But it's a necessary precaution. They're mad at Dumbledore for not letting them inside the school grounds."

"How should we teach with those creatures sucking the happiness out of our students? That should make Hogwarts like an Azkaban!" retorted McGonagall.

"We all know what that Black's capable of…" said Fudge.

"I still have trouble believing it - of all the people, Sirius Black was the last person I'd have thought would go over to the Dark Side. I remember when he was a boy - if you'd told me then what he'd become, I'd say you were drunk," said Madam Rosmerta.

"And you don't know the half of it," said McGonagall. "The worst he did isn't very widely known.

"Worse than murdering all of those poor people?" asked Rosmerta.

"You say you remember him when he was at Hogwarts," said Flitwick, "do you remember his best friend?"

"Why, of course," replied Rosmerta. "Never saw him alone, the number of times they were in here - oh, they made me laugh… Quite the double act, he and James Potter were," said Madam Rosmerta. I caught the empty tankard that fell from my invisible brother's hand, and placed it on the table.

"Indeed, Black and potter were the ringleaders of their gang, both very bright - exceptionally bright, in fact - I doubt we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers-"

"Fred and George Weasley could've given 'em a run fer their money - you'd think they were trained by the four of 'em," said Hagrid.

I chuckled lightly, knowing of the long line of prankster apprentices - Fred and George had told me.

"You would've thought they were brothers!" piped up Flitwick. "They were inseperable!"

"James trusted Black more than all his other friends - nothing changed when they graduated. He was best man at James' wedding."

_No, _I thought, _he wouldn't betray his friends._

However, at the end of their conversation, it was evident that this must have happened. But I couldn't shake the doubt from my mind as I took my headband off of Harry's head, leading him back to the cellar in Honeydukes.

"Why would Black betray my parents?" asked Harry as we went along the passage. "They were his best friends! And he's just a traitor - murdering Pettigrew and all!"

"I can't give you an answer, Harry darling," I replied, "but there's got to be more than one side to this - surely Black has an opinion."

"Of course, Aloe, Black comes prancing along with his wand out, and I'm going to ask him what happened on the night my parents died and why he betrayed them, instead of running away from the crazed murderer," retorted Harry. I had to admit, he made a good point. I rolled my eyes as we reached the castle.

I cartwheeled through the corridor, reaching the stair and waiting for my brother. "You can't cartwheel, can you?" I asked, doing a handstand and looking at him.

"Where the heck did you learn gymnastics?" asked Harry, finally reaching me.

"Hey, over 9 years of time to kill, I wasn't just sitting around reading books - that's Hermione's thing," I replied, backflipping onto the first step.

"In other words, you learned from a book," said Harry.

"Precisely, he's a genius!" I said, walking normally up to the step he was on.

"Do you think Black will be able to… Find me on the school grounds?" asked Harry, as we just about reached Gryffindor Tower.

I did another backflip. "There's creepy Dementors that want to eat his soul out, teachers that would pleasure in his demise, a Dumbledore, and at least two kids who want to kill him using their jelly-legs jinxes. He'll certainly come on the grounds and try to kill you, Harry, knowing full well he'll die," I said sarcastically.

"Thanks for the reassurance," said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"What be the password?" I murmured, checking my hand. "Fortuna Major."

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open, and I let Harry leave for his room.

"Hermione," I said, "what's the date?"

"December 19th," she replied, "why?"

"Tomorrow's the first day of the holidays," I replied. "Are you staying?"

"Of course I am," replied Hermione, "how about you?"  
"I'm not sure if I'm that welcome in the Burrow," I replied, chuckling. Hermione laughed a bit as well.

"DEAR WIZARD GOD!" I cried, jumping onto one of the armchairs.

"What?" asked Hermione, frantically looking around.

"IT'S A MONSTER!" I shouted, pointing. "Oh, never mind, it's just George… Sorry about that."

He playfully shot a Jelly-legs jinx at me, and I fell off the chair, laughing. "Hermione, help."

"Unjellify," said Hermione, and I got up, glaring at George.

"Meanie," I murmured.

"Willow, we need to talk," said George, and I willingly followed him to an empty classroom, where Fred was waiting.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, you see, it's about the apprenticeship," began Fred.

"There has been a long line of apprentices," said George, pulling out a piece of parchment. "And, you see, each was trained for at least one school year."

"If we don't want AshLey to come in and murder our faces off for breaking the tradition, you've got to sign this," said Fred. "We might not be staying for our seventh year."

"Alrighty," I said, pulling out a pen and signing my name. "Anything else?"

"That'll be all," said George. "Thanks, Aloe."

"No problem," I replied, skipping out of the room. Fred stopped me.

"You forgot to remove that Glamour charm," he said. I thanked him, and cast a quick spell to remove the Glamour - deciding against my makeover.

I skipped out of the room once more, and this time, someone else stopped me.

"Whatcha want?" I asked.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me in a couple of weeks?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied, giving him a smile and running away.

~THE NEXT DAY~

"He asked you out?!" cried Hermione.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Long as you're happy, I don't mind if you're dating Malfoy," she replied.

"GOD, HARRY!" I cried as in my peripheral vision, I saw him creeping towards us. "WHAT HAVE I TAUGHT YOU?!"  
"Eavesdrop whenever you can," replied my brother.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Eavesdropping."  
"WHY?!"

"Because I can."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since Malfoy asked you out."

"Are you alright with my dating him?"

"Don't let my grudges get in the way of your love life."

"Love life?"

"Yep."

"Whatever…"

"Hello, Aloe."

"Hi Hermione."

"Ron!"  
"What, 'Mione?"

"Come here!"  
I walked away as Ron and Hermione began giving Harry their well-rehearsed lecture.

I walked back as they began walking out of the common room.

"We're going to Hagrid's hut, we haven't been there in a while," explained Harry. I nodded, and followed them out to Hagrid's hut, where we met our good professor.

He was sobbing.

"What's wrong, Hagrid?" I asked. Harry picked up a letter, and read it over.

"Hagrid's not in trouble for Malfoy's injury… But Buckbeak is," he explained. Hermione gasped, getting up and reading the letter.

"The hearing will take place on April 20th," said Hermione.

"Don't worry, Hagrid, that's four months away. And Buckbeak is a good Hippogriff - Malfoy's the one who insulted him, anyway," I assured him. "I'm sure you can prove he's safe."

"It won' make no difference!" sobbed Hagrid. "Them Disposal-" here he used a word I probably shouldn't repeat, "they're all twirled around Lucius Malfoy's little finger."

The next twenty minutes went on like this. Eventually, we escaped.

"Whatcha think, Buckbeak going to get off innocent?" I asked the other two.

"Knowing that Malfoy will probably pay them hundreds of Galleons just for his stuck up son, it's really doubtful," replied Ron.

"I can't see Hagrid like this - he's always been there for us. Thanks for not mentioning Black, Harry," I said.

"He was just so miserable," replied my brother.

"Speaking of Black…" said Hermione. I quickly flipped over her head and ran to Gryffindor Tower, not wanting to listen to the lecture.

~CHRISTMAS MORNING~

"Hermione," I said calmly, "why are you waking me up at five in the morning?"

"It's Christmas," she replied.

"Hermione," I said calmly, "who put a rat on my pillow?"

"That's Scabbers," she replied.

"Are the boys up yet?" I asked.

"Knowing them, probably not," replied Hermione. We both laughed, going down to the common room. I separated the gifts into four stacks - Hermione and I had already agreed to open our presents with the boys. Carefully balancing a box on Harry's stack on top of an odd-shaped parcel, it fell off. Since there were so many gifts, I ended up leaning it against the side of the stack.

Just as I put a final sphere on the top of Ron's stack, the boys came thundering down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas," they chimed.

"Find your stack," I said, sitting on top of mine. I smiled.

"Thanks, Aloe," said Ron.

"No problem," I replied. "Dig in."

All four of us ripped open the present on top. All of us received a Weasley sweater, mince pies, Christmas cake and a box of nut brittle. Mine was possibly the most complex sweater - it was reversible, with one side having an 'A' sewn into the back and a firework on the front, and on the other side it had a 'W' sewn onto the back and a broomstick on the front. I ended up putting it on with the 'A', saying, "It stands for amazing."

Next, Harry opened the odd-shaped puzzle, Ron unwrapped a pair of socks, and Hermione received yet another book for her collection. Mine ended up being a box.

Filled with pranking items.

There were Dungbombs - a stinkbomb that gives off a putrid smell, a couple of Nose-Biting Teacups - they'll bite your nose if you try to drink out of them, Hiccough Sweets - candies that cause a hiccoughing fit when consumed, Stink Pellets - pretty much the same as Dungbombs - and Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks - fireworks that are set off with water, as the name suggests. I stared at the people around me - they were crowded around Harry, who apparently had a Firebolt. They were debating the sender.

"Coulda been Black, you should probably get it checked out to make sure it's not jinxed," I said, jinxing myself.

"Can you please not stand off the ceiling, you're creeping me out," said Harry. I had my feet stuck to the ceiling.

"Maybe never," I replied.

**A/N : This will be continued in the next chapter, which should be on tomorrow! That's right - I'll be updating daily! Review please!**


	8. Trelawney's Theory and the Terrible 3

**Author's Note : Thank you so much to **_**23a**_ **and **_**MalfoyManor7**_ **for reviewing, _My life my books_ for following, and _Dawn of the Ocean_ for favoriting, here's the next chapter!**

**Okie dokie, 23a, you mentioned being confused about who knows the truth, well here they are, and since they've known:**

_**Aloe **_**- need I say?**

_**James, Lily, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew**_ **- since Aloe was born, though in the 'murder scene', Sirius Black Obliviated Peter, so Pettigrew don't know no more.**

_**Snape**_ **- has known since sometime in Diary of a Forgotten Girl, though he keeps the secret well.**

_**Harry**_ **- since the end of Diary of a Forgotten Girl.**

_**Fred and George**_ **- since the beginning of A Very Weasley Summer.**

_**The Rest of the Weasleys**_ **- somewhere in between A Very Weasley Summer and Diary of a Discovered Girl.**

_**Hermione **_**- since the first chapter of Diary of a Discovered Girl.**

**Hope this helps!  
Disclaimer : HP belongs to Queen Rowling.**

Diary of a Discovered Girl : Chapter Eight : Trelawney's Theory and the Terrible Three

"Do any of you know who sent this box? It seems like something the twins would do, but there's no gift tag," I said.

"Coulda been Black, you should probably get it checked out to make sure it's not jinxed," mocked Ron.

"Yes, Black would jinx Stink Pellets and then send them to some random person in Gryffindor hoping to murder them," I said sarcastically. "So incredibly likely."

"Maybe he knows," said Hermione.

"Knows that he can jinx Stink Pellets?" I asked.

"That you're Harry's sister," replied Hermione.

"So, nobody told you they were getting me this?" I asked incredulously.

"Nope," chimed the three.

"Okay then," I said. "Hermione, guess what I got you for Christmas?"  
"Hm…" Hermione put her hand to her chin in fake contemplation. "Could it be… A BOOK?!"  
"And Bingo was his name-o," I said. "Anyway, just a minute…"

I ran up to the dormitory, grabbed the present for Ron (I had sent Ginny hers already), and came back down.

"Hey, it's another one for the collection!" I called, throwing it to Ron. He groaned.

"Why do you always get me Quidditch posters?" he asked, unwrapping the new poster of the Kenmare Kestrels. He had finally learnt something, and cast Silencio on it.

"Because I can't think of nothing else to get you," I replied. Harry opened a book I had got him.

"Divination for Dummies…" he murmured. "Starting a new tradition?"

"I got you different things!" I replied.

"Such as?"  
"That little box that was on top of the broomstick you already unwrapped!"

He picked it up, and unwrapped it. The box read _Spell Detector_. Basically, it was a little sphere, and would turn red if it detected any spells, and if it touched an item, it would show what spells were cast on the item. I had no clue it would turn out to be so useful. Harry quickly equipped it to his broomstick.

"Hm… Levitas Maximus, Festinatio Virga, Glossare Maximus, Adflicto Affligo, and Infragiilis Maximus," read Harry. "Does this thing detect every spell on the item?"  
"Yep," I replied.

"Should I be using this broomstick?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's got a Hovering charm, a Speed charm, a Gloss charm, a Braking charm, and an Unbreakable charm - all are usual spells on a broomstick, it should be just as safe as your Nimbus. Pass it here," Harry obliged.

"Don't see any signs of tampering," I murmured, casting a couple spells.

"Since when were you the broom expert?" asked Ron.

"Accio StarFire," I said, and my broomstick flew into my hand as I gave Harry's back. "Since I made this."

"You made those?" asked Ron.

"No, Grindelwald did."

"Wicked."

"What, the wizard or the broomstick?"

"Both."

The four of us laughed, and due to Ron's suggestion, we went down to the Great Hall for lunch - after we had opened our gifts, of course. We found, to our surprise, the House tables pushed aside, in favor of one large table set for twelve.

"Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the Hosue tables… Sit down, sit down!"

Ron, Hermione and Harry sat down side by side at the end of the table, and I took a seat between two very nervous looking first years.

"Don't worry, little ones, he's really quite nice… His beard is like silk, and if you're good, he might let you touch it!"

I got a laugh out of them. One was a Slytherin girl, the other was a Hufflepuff boy.

The only other people at the table were Malfoy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Filch, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid. That made there only seven kids staying at Hogwarts.

Just then, to increase our numbers to the dreaded thirteen, Professor Trelawney came into the room.

"I have been gazing into my crystal ball, and to my astonishment, I saw myself joining you at this luncheon. Of course, who am I to defy fate? Forgive my lateness…"

"Certainly," replied Dumbledore. "Let me draw you up a chair," he used his wand to conjure a chair, and placed it between Professor McGonagall and Snape.

Trelawney didn't sit - she had counted the number of people. "I dare not! If I join the table, our numbers should be thirteen! When thirteen dine, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

However, after some persuading from McGonagall, Trelawney sat down. After a couple of minutes, I got up, despite Trelawney's squeak. As soon as I exited, I popped my head back in.

"Don't worry, Professor Trelawney, there's nobody out here with an axe that's going to behead me," I mock assured, coming back into the Great Hall. The first years from before laughed again, and I saw McGonagall's lips thin as she held back a laugh. Trelawney gave me a glare as Harry, Hermione and Ron put hands to their mouths to hold back their chuckles. I beckoned the two first years towards me, and they came with me into the corridor.

"So, what are your names?" I asked them.

"Astoria Greengrass," replied one.

"Related to Daphne Greengrass?" I asked.

"She's my big sister," replied the Slytherin girl.

"You know, she can be a real pain in the neck sometimes," I remarked. Astoria nodded. "Anyway, what's your name, young Hufflepuff?"  
"Dennis Creevey," replied Dennis.

"Related to Colin Creevey?" I asked.

"I'm his little brother," he replied.

"He stalked Harry last year," I remarked. "Anyway, can the two of you keep a secret?" They nodded. "Pretty much everyone knows me as Willow LaFrance, but I'm actually Aloe Potter."

"Related to Harry Potter?" chimed the two first years, perfectly quoting me.

"I'm his twin sister," I replied, laughing. "I like you two."

"So, do you have a scar too?" asked Astoria.

"Nope," I replied. "But, I did duck the Killing Curse."

"Wicked," said Dennis.

"We really need a little Ravenclaw first year to complete this quadruplet," I commented as I realised we had someone from each house, but Ravenclaw.

"Like me?" asked a small kid, coming out from behind a column. Astoria and Dennis jumped.

"Young Ravenclaw, what be your name?" I asked him.

"Samuel," he replied, "Samuel Fawcett."

"By any chance related to John Fawcett, the auror?" I asked.

"He's my far older brother," replied Samuel.

"And how long have you been stalking us?" asked Dennis.

"Hm… Since you walked out of the Great Hall," he replied.

"Alrighty, I like you guys," I said, "little first years with great potential."

"Doesn't every first year have great potential?" asked Astoria.

"No, not really. I know you all could be some great pranksters...Then if you look over at Snape, he's not going to be pleased with the Stink Pellets littered throughout the school," I explained. The three first years laughed.

"Are you saying we could be pranksters… Like Fred and George Weasley?!" asked Samuel.

"Of course!" I replied.

"Wicked," chimed the three.

"Astoria, name a prank you've carried out," I demanded.

"Well, one time, I sent an owl to Draco when he was in the Hospital Wing, and it said that it was 'Blemish Cream' and that it would remove blemishes when poured into a drink, and, oh, Daphne poured it into her drink - which was meant to happen - and immediately erupted in zits," explained Astoria. The four of us laughed.

"Your turn, young Samuel," I said.

"Once, my parents were out late on their anniversary night, and once they got home, me and my older sister Samantha dressed up as our grandparents and chewed my father out… Good times…" said Samuel, chuckling. All four of us laughed once more.

"Dennis," I said.

"I melted my brother's camera in a pot of boiling water," he said.

"By accident?" asked Astoria.

"Nope," replied Dennis.

"I suppose it's my rightful place to tell you all something," I said. "Hm… So, one of the best things I ever did, was sending Draco Malfoy green silk underpants with silver trim, along with a disposable camera that came back to me as soon as it had snapped pictures of his expression opening the box," I said, laughing. "Here, I've got the images."  
All of us laughed as we looked at the images. Draco came out of the shadows.

"So that was you!" he shouted, making my little friends jump in shock.

"How long have you been here?!" asked Samuel.

"Since Samuel came out," replied Draco coolly. I realised he must have heard that bit about my identity.

"Aw, would ickle Draco like to join the Terrible Three and their leader, Aloe the Amazing?" I asked, patting his head. "Don't worry, we can all be the Feared Five."

"No," replied Draco. "I'll be going now…"

He left.

"I have a brilliant rule if you'd like to be part of the Feared Four," I said. "First, we have daily meetings in a room that I will select." The three nodded. "Second, we always share the passwords for our common rooms if they change."

"Do you have any idea of where this room is?" asked Samuel.

"Follow me, young ones," I said, leading them to a seemingly empty corridor. _I want a room for sitting around and talking that only myself, Samuel, Dennis and Astoria can see and open the door to,_ I thought, walking in front of where the door would be. It finally appeared. "See, we think up a time, and then you'll come to here and see the door. Making sure nobody's around, you enter." They followed me in. "And we'll see this."

"Woah," said Astoria.

"This is so cool," said Dennis.

"Anyway, we're alone. Time to share the passwords! I'll start. The current password is 'Fortuna Major' for Gryffindor," I said.

"If you go to Ravenclaw, the knocker will ask you a riddle. The current answer is 'a wheelbarrow'," said Samuel.

"Slytherin's password is 'Salazar'," said Astoria.

"And Hufflepuff doesn't have a password, you just can enter in the door," said Dennis.

"Anyway, we meet here every day at seven o'clock, unless one of us has detention?" I asked. The three nodded.

"In the evening, right?" asked Dennis.

"No, four in the morning, yes, in the evening," I replied. "Anyway, I'll let you go now, meet here this evening."

I gave each of them a pat on the head, and walked on the ceiling up to Gryffindor Tower. "Fortuna Major," I said, walking in.

"Where have you been?!" asked Harry.

"With three little squirts," I replied.

"Could you get off that ceiling?" asked Ron.

"Technically, I'm not on the ceiling, I'm hanging off of it," I said, but obliged, in favor of hanging off the chandelier, "happy now?"  
"Please stop defying the force of gravity and just allow yourself to drift to the ground," said Harry. Hermione did the counter jinx, and I fell off the ceiling…

And landed on top of Ron.

"Gerroff me!" he said. I was only too happy to.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Ron.

"You're welcome," replied Hermione.

"Look at this," I said, showing them a photo from the camera that had just been flown into my hand.

"When did you two kiss?" asked Ron.

"What?" asked Harry, leaning over. "I never kissed Malfoy!"  
"It's a jinxed model of your face," I explained, putting it into an album along with an indignant photo of Draco kissing Ginny, Draco kissing Hermione, and Draco kissing Ron. "This is my new album," I declared, rather proud of my Christmas gifts.

"Why do you take so many pictures of Malfoy? Are you in looooo-" Hermione had a jinx cast at her.

"Hermione Granger, shut your ungodly lopsided mouth and quit interrupting," I said, removing the jinx. We all laughed.

Yet another merry Christmas.

~TIME WARP : HOGSMEADE WEEKEND~

I had all of my clothes on my bed, and was freaking out. I had simply nothing to wear.

"Hey, Aloe?" asked Hermione. "I have an outfit that should fit you, and I think you'd look nice in it."

We were the only ones in the dormitory. She pulled out a green blouse, a dark green tank top, and a denim skirt. I quickly tried it on, and came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, you look great, Aloe!" exclaimed Hermione.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I'm sure Malfoy will be impressed," replied she.

"You sure you're over him?" I asked.

"Way over him," replied Hermione.

"Thank you so much for letting me borrow this!" I exclaimed, giving Hermione a friendly hug.

"No problem, you look great in it!" replied Hermione.

"Anyway, I'm going to be late," I said.

"Good luck," said Hermione, and we separated as soon as we exited the common room. I went to the statue, and exited the castle.

Draco met me in Honeydukes. "Why hello, fair lady," he said.

"Hello, sir," I replied.

"Where to?" he asked.

"I know a place," I replied, leading him to The Hog's Head, a small inn that was rarely very crowded.

"So, what's the story about you ducking the Avada Kedavra?" asked Draco.

"Looong story…" I replied. "Pretty much, this is my souvenir," I said, pointing to the strand.

"Interesting," he replied.

"Two Butterbeers, please!" I called. The bartender got to it.

"Any clue why you're here?" asked Draco.

"Because you asked me out," I replied.

"No, I mean why I like you," he said.

"Because I actually have a personality, unlike pug-face Parkinson, who has no brain and therefore makes all of her decisions based off of your opinion?" I guessed.

"There's two girls I know that actually have brains, and you are the one who isn't bossy, the one who knows how to lighten up a day, can appreciate the genius in a good prank, and you have such a diverse personality… You're the complete opposite of Parkinson."

"Is this some twisted flirting?" I asked.

"No, it's the truth," replied Draco. "You're the most amazing girl I've ev-"

He was cut off as my lips came crashing down on his.

**A/N : Sorry it's a bit short... Review anyway, please?**

**Oh, and an addition:**

_**The Terrible Three and Draco Malfoy **_**- Have known since Chapter 8 of Diary of a Discovered Girl.**


	9. Facepalms and Fred's Fantastic Flattery

**Author's Note : Thanks to LemonadeLunatic for reviewing, favoriting and following! I'm on a serious sugar high, so I kind of ended up posting this just because I was writing at 4AM.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP, so stop bowing, I'm not Queen Rowling.**

Diary of a Discovered Girl : Chapter Nine : Facepalms and Fred's Fantastic Flattery

"Woah," said Draco and I in unison.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Surely you were expecting that," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, actually, not really," he replied.

"That's nice, alrighty, bye," I said, draining my Butterbeer and running out of The Hog's Head, I put on a Glamour Charm so I'd look like my fake brown-eyed brown-haired girl. I met Ron, Harry and Hermione in Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Hi," I breathed into Hermione's ear, eliciting a jump.

"Oh, hello, Willow," replied Hermione. "We were just accompanying Fred and George."

Due to the agreement, I had to bow to them before I could do anything else. "You went to drain the entire stock of Zonko's Dungbombs… Without me?!" I exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at them.

"Er, agreement?" asked Fred.

"She's allowed to yell at us, and she did bow," replied George. "Just not yell at one of us individually…"

"Damn, I hate loopholes," said Fred. "And to answer your question, yes, we did."

"George… You approved of this?" I asked.

"Yes, because your dear friend Hermione leaked the news to us that you were on a date… With whom, I may ask?" asked George.

"Did I not already tell you that Malfoy asked me out?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we probably weren't listening," chimed the twins. I did a facepalm.

"With all of these facepalms, I'm going to have a really achy face," I complained. "Please stop being stupid, Ron."

The Weasley in question spun around. "What'd I do?" he asked, in an odd nasally voice because he had a teacup on his nose.

"For one, you've got a teacup clinging to your nose with it's teeth," I said.

"George, I think she said Ron just because of the agreement," said Fred.

"You think?" asked George sarcastically.

"You're strange, the lot of you," said Ron.

"You're also strange… The only person I've ever seen in Zonko's with a teacup on their nose.

Ron stormed off, to say the least.

"Fred, why do you hate me?" I asked.

"Same reason I hate Hermione," replied Fred.

"I'm an insufferable know-it-all?" I asked.

"Pretty much," replied Fred. I stared at him before running off. I hadn't cried much in so long, but the tears stinging the backs of my eyes told me it was going to be different this time. Sometime, I managed to get back into the tunnel and into Hogwarts, I tried

remembering what Draco had said about me, but couldn't. Was I really an insufferable know-it-all, or had Draco been telling the truth? The only reason I told people what I knew was for their own good… Or was it really just to show off? I dried the tears off my face as I checked my watch. It was 6:45, I had only 15 minutes to get to the Room of Requirement. Luckily, I had learnt all of Hogwarts' secret passages from Fred and George, so I was there in five minutes. To my surprise, the 'Terrible Three' were already there.

"What's wrong?" asked Dennis.

"Tell me, youngsters, am I an insufferable know it all?" I asked them, walking into the room.

"No," said all of them, their firmness leaving no room for argument.

"I love you guys," I said, giving them a group hug. "So, why're you all early?"

"Samuel was stalking you," blurted Dennis. Samuel blushed.

"And then he went to our common rooms and gathered us all here - the little foreseer he is," said Astoria.

"Thank you, Samuel," I said. "But… How'd you get into Hogsmeade?"

He sheepishly pulled out my headband from his bag. "I stole it from you."

"See, this is why I like you all… Great minds think alike," I said, smiling as I took my headband back. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"You're always cheering us up," said Dennis.

"We're glad we could return the favor!" exclaimed Samuel.

"Remember that day we met, you got rid of our nervousness!" exclaimed Astoria.

"I'm now debating whether that day or today was the best ever," I said. "You've got to be the greatest first years of the year."

"You're the best third year we've ever met!" chimed the three.

"Hm… Oh, any password changes?" I asked.

"Ravenclaw's is now 'fire'," said Samuel.

"Give me food and I will live, but give me water and I will die?" I guessed at the riddle. We did this every time Ravenclaw changed passwords - so far, this was the second time. Samuel nodded.

"How do you always manage to get the riddles right?" asked Dennis. "I reckon you should be in Ravenclaw!"  
"You probably weren't at the sorting," I said. "Anyway, the Sorting Hat really didn't have a place to put me. He tried to put me in Ravenclaw, then second-guessed and tried to put me into Hufflepuff, then began to place me into Slytherin, when I, kinda sorted myself by screaming at the hat… In my head… And telling it to put me into Gryffindor."

"What happened to your glasses?" asked Astoria randomly. I took off the Notice-Me-Not charm on them. "Oh." I put the charm back on.

"What charm is that?" asked ever-so-curious-Samuel.

"Notice-Me-Not, wanna learn it?" I asked. The three nodded, so I taught them. "It's the Swish-and-Flick motion, but the incantation is Absconditus."  
Within ten minutes, the intelligent little trio had learnt it and so we had to feel around in order to find the sofa and chair. I quickly did a Promptus-Absonditus, the counter-charm, and sat on the now visible sofa.

"Why'd you want to be in Gryffindor?" asked Samuel.

"Because my brother was there, as well as the intelligent Hermione Granger, and it was in my family history for every Potter to be in Gryffindor," I replied. "And a lot of Gryffindors have combined traits of other houses."

"Example…" said Astoria.

"Fred Weasley could be in Slytherin," I said, wincing as I remembered what happened.

"There's several Weasleys that don't exactly process the emotions of others when they string words together," said Dennis. I laughed.

"As Hermione once said, 'That Weasley has the emotional range of a teaspoon'. She was talking about Ron, but I think that can be applied here," I said, eliciting a laugh from the three.

"Do you have an owl?" asked Astoria.

"Nope, not really, why?" I asked.

"I was curious as to why a school owl dropped off several interesting gifts for Malfoy before he awoke," she said.

"I haven't shown you the album, have I?" The trio shook their heads, so I pulled it out, showing them the various emotions displayed on his face as he kissed various Gryffindors. Samuel frowned as the others laughed.

"He was cheating on you?" he asked incredulously.

"No, silly," I said, laughing. "Those are models!"

All four of us laughed for a while. I found myself unable to reflect on what Fred had said - as Hermione would say, he has 'the emotional range of a teaspoon'.

Speaking of her, somehow she managed to find the room. I screamed as she walked in, and the three jumped.

"Aloe, what are you doing with these first years instead of working on your homework?" asked Hermione.

"I'm tutoring them," I replied. I wasn't doing academics, but it wasn't a lie - they were practically my apprentices. "If you'd give us some privacy, we were just going over the moon phases."

She left, grumbling about 'slacking' and 'procrastinating. I had actually spent a while in the room, using an hour wisely and working on several things at once, by use of a Time Turner. It was rather simple, the problem was that it was a bit hard to work with several other ghosts of me.

"How long does it take to wrap around someone and kill them, like a python does?" asked Dennis.

"You wanna test?" asked Astoria, getting up. I snickered as they tumbled around like little children. They got along so well, and I swear they were in love. I looked over at Samuel, who was analyzing the situation with that look on his face that he always used when looking at something like a scientific phenomenon. Probably a Ravenclaw thing, hence why I wasn't in the house. I may be smart, but I don't analyze two of my friends fighting.

Often.

Do I really analyze Harry and Hermione's arguments?

I don't… Do I?

I frowned as I contemplated this. I had noticed over the years that Harry didn't usually get into a fight with Hermione on his own, but it was Ron that induced it. And even when they were in an argument, his points didn't seem to have much strength. My eyes widened.

Was Harry in love?!

"Astoria, Dennis, stop fighting. Get up and begin acting more than half your age," I demanded. They stared at me.

"Who're you, my mother?" they chimed.

"Due to the age difference, you are currently my responsibility. If one of you falls over, guess who's taking them to the hospital wing?" I asked. They pointed at me. "That's right."

"Don't seven year olds do similar things?" asked Dennis.

"Does it look like I know?" I asked. "I might know some things, but I don't analyze seven year old behavior."

"Samuel, do seven year olds do the same things?" asked Astoria, getting a couple of looks of confusion. "He analyzed our behavior, I assume he stalks first graders!"  
Samuel shuffled from foot to foot. "They do the same sort of things…"

"KNEW IT! HE STALKS FIRST GRADERS!" shouted Astoria and I, pointing at him laughing. Samuel blushed as Dennis joined in on our laughter.

"Samuel, why do you even stalk people?" asked Dennis.

"To analyze human behavior," replied Samuel.

"I'll rephrase that. Why'd you stalk me?" I asked. The three first years laughed.

~TIME WARP : TWO WEEKS LATER~

"She really didn't want it to be jinxed - and you know the Spell Detector isn't foolproof."

"So now you're on her side?"  
I had been covering up for Hermione for the last couple of weeks.

I had probably better explain.

She had been extremely concerned about the broomstick, and hoped that it wasn't jinxed. So concerned for Harry, in fact, that she had reported it to McGonagall. So the broomstick was now undergoing a series of spells at it was stripped down. Just then, McGonagall came to us, the broomstick in hand. She explained a bit, before giving it to him.

"I can have it back?" asked Harry. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," replied Professor McGonagall. "And Potter - do win, we can't have Gryffindor losing the cup to Slytherin for the eighth time - in a row."

He nodded, and I took Harry back up to Gryffindor Tower, where a desperate Neville was trying to get in.

"Oh, please," I said, walking over to Neville. "You should always write the passwords down, and put the paper in your pocket."

Did I mention the Fat Lady had been attacked?

It was dreadful - her painting had been slashed through. Sir Cadogan had taken over, and he changed the passwords weekly. The professors reckoned that it was Sirius Black that had attacked her, but there was no evidence.

I gave Neville another copy of the passwords. He thanked me. "Oddsbodikins," he said to Sir Cadogan. The portrait gruffly swung open, mumbling something about 'partners in crime'.

Harry was mobbed because of his broomstick. I went and sat down in a corner, where Hermione had her homework spread out. I pointed out one of her mistakes, and she thanked me for doing so. As the mobs died down, a rather girlish and extremely shrill scream came from the third year boys' dormitory.

Ron came thundering down the stairs, and immediately ran over to us. He wagged a seemingly normal sheet in our faces.

"LOOK! BLOOD!" he cried. "AND SCABBERS - HE'S GONE! YOU KNOW WHAT I FOUND ON THE FLOOR?!"

He dumped a handful of something on Hermione's Ancient Runes homework. They were…

Cat hairs.


	10. Punches and Pranks

**Author's Note : Thanks to **_**kaykay25 **_**for favoriting and following, **_**trat199816 **_**and **_**xXxCorsaRoo450xXx **_**for following, and to **_**Lemonade Lunatic**_**, **_**23a**_**, and **_**MalfoyManor7 **_**for reviewing!**

**23a, I really didn't need to create more OCs, so I took actual characters from the books (S. Fawcett, Astoria Greengrass and Dennis Creevey), changed their ages, and distributed them amongst three houses. Yes, Dennis was a Gryff, but the only thing I've really kept intact about him is his name and his family, he's an OC in the body of a canon charater. Same with the other two that make up the terrible three. And, Fred doesn't **_**hate **_**Aloe, he was just joking… But he wasn't thinking, and therefore scarred Aloe emotionally.**

**I'm sorry if Aloe's been coming off as a Mary-Sue to some of you,... I'm trying to undo the past, lol!**

**Disclaimer : Must I say I don't own HP, Rowling?**

Diary of a Discovered Girl : Chapter Ten : Punches and Pranks

It was the second match of the season - Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Apparently, Harry had been able to produce a feeble Patronus - which was better than nothing. Lupin had said I had no need of the lessons, so I could abandon them in favor of hanging out with the Terrible 3. Speaking of them, they had come out along with several others in order to watch the match.

"Good luck," chimed Dennis and Astoria, as we met for the final time before I went to get changed for the match.

"Thank you guys, and tell Samuel that his team is going to lose, so he had better suck it," I said. The two laughed, and went to join Samuel on the bleachers, and hopefully repeat my encouraging message. I cartwheeled to the locker rooms, getting changed as I ignored Oliver's pep talk.

Before I knew it, the match had started. I immediately threw the Quaffle into the hoop, getting a goal. I looked around for Harry, and saw him zooming around, closely tailed by the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang. I flew down to George (I still wasn't able to talk to Fred), and whispered into his ear.

"Knock her off, I don't care," I said, catching the Quaffle and throwing it across the pitch to Alicia Spinnet.

Before I could even suggest another Bludger, I noticed Cho's scream. Harry cast a Patronus - a mighty good one, at that. There were Dementors at the match… again?

The match was over as Harry caught the Snitch. Sooner or later, the small celebration by the Gryffindor team turned into…

"PARTY! GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM! RIGHT NOW!" shouted Fred. Instead of going to the party, though, as soon as I entered the school I flocked to the library, meeting Hermione there.

"Can you give me some help with Arithmancy?" she asked. I pulled out my homework.

"As long as you can shed some light upon this mysterious 'electricity'," I replied. Hermione laughed, and so that afternoon was spent on homework.

"Hermione, all of this homework is really taking a toll on you," I said.

"And not on you?" she asked.

"You spend several hours doing homework, I do one hour of extreme homework," I replied. She stared at me.

"How's that work?" she asked.

"I find a room that's unoccupied, and I do an hour of work. Then, I travel back an hour, and work on another assignment. Within an hour or so, I get done what would usually take several hours," I explained.

"Isn't that abusing the Time Turner, though?" asked Hermione.

"It's to help us undertake several classes, and I'm not exactly able to do that without the Time Turner's help," I replied. "Pretty much a loophole."

"Well, would you like to go back to Gryffindor Tower?" she asked. "I doubt the party's still on."

"It has been a couple hours, let's go," I replied, and we went up to the common room, where, unfortunately, the party was still on. Harry came over to us.

"Come on, 'Mione, Willow, come have some food," he said.

"I shouldn't. I've got more homework to do, and I'm pretty sure _he_," she glanced at Ron. "Doesn't want me joining in.

Just then, Ron chose to announce, "If Scabbers hadn't been eaten, he could have some of those Fudge Flies… He used to love them."

Hermione ran up to the dormitory, tears streaming down her face - which was a feat with the size of her book bag. I quickly followed her up, but not before turning around and yelling, "Why not have some yourself, rat?!" Ron came up to me.

"Say that again," he demanded.

"Why not have some yourself, rat?" I repeated.

It was a flash of red and yellow as his fist came crashing into my face. I fell over from the impact. A crack proved that he had broken both my nose and my jaw. I closed my eyes, trying to process what had just happened. He kicked me.

"Now, go ahead and have a sobfest with your lovely friend and her murderer cat," he said. To my dismay, that was pretty much my only option unless I wanted him to further harm me. On my way up, I cast a quick Jelly-legs jinx on him. I reached the dormitory.

"What took so long?" asked Hermione.

"Well, you know I said 'why not have some yourself, rat'. Ron told me to say that again, so I did, and, well, his fist met my face… I think my nose and my jaw are broken," I explained. "And then he kicked my rib pretty hard, telling me to have a sobfest with you and your 'murderer cat'."

"We have to get you to Madam Pomfrey!" said Hermione. I cast a quick Glamour charm on the both of us, and we exited Gryffindor Tower, going to the Hospital Wing.

"What happened?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"My jaw and my nose are probably broken," I replied, "because someone punched my face."

"It was Ronald Weasley," said Hermione. "He also kicked her ribs after she fell over."

So that night, it was potions, hospital beds and spells.

"Are you sure this was him?" asked Madam Pomfrey as I was about to leave the Hospital Wing.

"Pretty sure," I replied, leaving. I bumped into Malfoy.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked.

"Having my face fixed," I replied.

"What?" he asked.

"Weasley broke my face," I replied. "Why are you going in there?"  
"I was going up to the Astronomy Tower, got to fill out this star chart," he replied.

"Wrong way, you've got to go left, not right," I said.

"Alright, then," he said, going in the other direction. I went to Gryffindor Tower, where I met Hermione and Harry in the common room.

"What's the news with Ronald?" I asked.

"He and I aren't on speaking terms right now," said Harry. "Right after he kicked you, we got into an argument."

"Remember when I said you might have to choose?" I asked. Harry nodded. "That time might be coming up pretty soon."

"I can't believe he'd just do that to someone, simply for calling him a rat," said Harry.

"Aloe, what're you going to do?" asked Hermione.

"I'll need you guys' help," I said, "but I'm going to make sure he never does something like this again."

"When do we start?" asked Hermione.

Hence why a week later, the plan was carried out.

"Levicorpus," I said, and Ronald was suspended upside down. Harry had been able to get him to this seldom entered classroom.

"Are you going to apologize?" I asked. Ronald shook his head.

"You deserved it," he replied. I cast a quick Tickling Charm on him.

"How about forgiving Hermione for what her cat did?" asked Hermione, stepping out of the shadows.

"No!" shouted Ronald. I did a quick Aguamenti.

"Maybe even apologize to Harry for calling his sister a psychotic bitch," said Harry.

"She is one, and you know it," said Ronald.

"Maybe you'll think otherwise in, say, an hour," I said, casting a Silencio on him as the three of us walked out of the room. An hour later, we were back.

"Afforio," I cast. Ronald was able to speak again.

"Changed your mind?" asked Hermione.

"Surely, Harry, mate, you've got to understand," stammered Ronald.

"Understand what?" asked Harry.

"Fine! I'm sorry for calling your sister a psychotic bitch, and I apologize for beating you up, Aloe, and I forgive you and your cat, Hermione!" shouted Ronald. I took off the Levicorpus charm, and waited a couple minutes before casting an Anti-Tickling charm and a Drying charm.

"Now, you had better not do that again, young sir," I said, leaving the room.

"That was actually pretty fun," said Harry, laughing.

"And it was 3 in 1, he's not going to be doing that again anytime soon," said Hermione. I frowned as I checked my watch.

"I've got a meeting to get to… Hey, you people wanna come?" I asked.

"What meeting?" asked Hermione.

"The Council of the Feared Four," I replied.

"You're part of the Feared Four?" asked Harry as we neared the room.

"Heard of us?" I asked, walking in front of the room. "Yep, I'm a part."

"I've got to congratulate you on that prank you did on Parkinson," said Harry.

"That was all Astoria," I replied, walking into the slightly expanded room. "We all took credit, though."

The 'Terrible Three' walked into the room, leaving Hermione and Harry gaping.

"Dennis, Samuel, Astoria, I would like you to meet Harry and Hermione, who have apparently heard of our esteemed pranks," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you," they chimed.

"Slytherin's password is now Nagini," said Astoria.

"Good to know… Anyway, now I will account to you the happenings of the Tickling Torture, also known as the Levicorpus Laceration," I said. Samuel got the deep face he gets before making a smart comment.

"You gave him a deep cut?" asked he.

"Nope, but the ropes might've scarred him mentally," I replied, telling them the story.

"He's not doing that again anytime soon," said Dennis.

"Anyway, yep, that's pretty much a meeting," I said, "we account the pranks of a day, and then recall them, and sometimes we'll plot the next demise."

"Cool," said Harry.

"Feel like scaring Ronald Weasley half to death?" I asked the three. They nodded. "You two are gonna have to go, this is top secret."

"Where do you get these?" I asked.

"I do a lot of stalking," replied Samuel.

"Alrighty, how long have we been scheming?" I asked.

"Approximately two hours," replied Astoria.

"C'mon, time to scare the living crap out of this wuss," I said, casting a Glamour Charm on myself. We entered the boys' dormitory somehow - probably because I had previously jinxed the staircase. I slashed through the curtains surrounding Ronald's bed, hardly noticing the other in the room. I held up a knife.

Ronald, of course, being awake, screamed. I ran out of the room, along with the Terrible 3, who were under a Notice-Me-Not charm.

"That was great!" whispered Dennis. The other two shushed him, and we ended up in the third year girls' dormitory - most of whom had gone down to the common room to see the commotion. Just then, someone else entered the dormitory… I recognized them well…

"Why would you do that?" they asked.

"To scare the living daylight out of that kid," I replied nervously.

"You really had to impersonate me to do that?" they asked.

"Yes, I did," I replied. "And, erm, how'd you get up the staircase?"  
He let out a creepy bark like laugh. "Sirius Black has his methods."

**A/N : I know this chapter was pretty short compared to the others, but I've got a surprise for you coming up next chapter! Please review!**


	11. Excellent Explanations and Eerie Escapes

**Author's Note : Thanks to **_**23a**_ **and **_**Lemonade Lunatic**_ **for reviewing, as well as **_**WestSpring**_ **for following and **_**harryfan83 **_**for favoriting and following!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP, Miss Queen Rowling.**

Diary of a Discovered Girl : Chapter Eleven : Excellent Explanations and Eerie Escape Attempts

"Do not worry, young children," I said to the frightened first years, "anyway, Sirius Black, I'm going to do exactly what I'm not supposed to do when there's a murderer in my room, so, can you explain what happened with my parents?"

"It wasn't me," he said, "it was Pettigrew."

"Talk later, yeah? The rest are coming," I said. He disapparated, and I ran out of the room, closely followed by the three first years. We got out of the common room.

"Go to bed," I said, "you've got a long night."

They didn't need to be told twice. Samuel scampered to Ravenclaw Tower in his stalker-like stay-in-the-shadows way, while Astoria and Dennis ran off down to their common rooms. I went up to the dormitory, where I slept on what I had just been told.

~HUGE TIME WARP : APRIL 24TH, 1994~

"HAPPY THREE-WEEK BELATED EASTER, HAGRID!" I shouted, entering Hagrid's hut. However, he was clearly not cheered.

"Thanks, I appreciate the thought bu'... Buckbeak, 'e lost," said Hagrid. I dropped the fake Fabergé egg I had made. It shattered.

"That's horrible!" I cried. "Reparo."

"Thank yeh," he said as I handed him the egg. "I'll make yeh some tea."

He was trembling so violently that as he filled the milk jug, the milk spilled all over the table.

"Where's Buckbeak?" asked Harry.

"Tethered ou'side," replied Hagrid, "'he's tether in me pumpkin patch. Though' he'd like ter see the trees an' smell the air before 'e-"

He dropped the milk jug, his hand was trembling so much. "I'll do it, Hagrid," said Hermione.

"There's another in the cab'net," said Hagrid. I quickly gathered up the pieces as Hermione rummaged through his cupboards for another milk jug.

"Why- I don't believe it!" said Hermione. "It's Scabbers!"

She dumped the milk jug, and out came the rat.

"He looks like an old dude who's worried because there's a mass murderer that's marked him for death and the murderer knows where he is… that's drenched in milk and was transformed into a rat," I joked.

"He does, doesn't he?" asked Harry.

Hagrid went white as a sheet. "They're comin'."

And so they were - out the window, it was evident that the small execution team was coming.

"Yeh gotta go," said a trembling Hagrid. "They musn't find yeh here… Go on, now."

I stuffed the rat into my pocket as Hermione grabbed the Invisibility Cloak. "I'll let yeh out the backway," muttered Hagrid. We followed him out of the hut. "Go on. Get goin'."

But we were stuck to the spot. "Hagrid, we can't-" "We'll tell them what happened-" "They can't kill him-"

"Go!" demanded Hagrid. "It's bad enough without yeh all in trouble an' all!"

It was evident we weren't going anywhere. Hermione threw the cloak over the three of us.

"Go quick," said Hagrid, "don' listen."

So we rushed along.

"Please, let's hurry," begged Hermione. "I just can't stand it…"

Just then, Crookshanks, Hermione's cat rushed by as a swishing sound was heard.

"Holy cream cheese," I said, "they did it!"

"How could they?" choked Hermione as we walked back to the castle. However, I abruptly stopped.

"Ronald's rat just bit my hand," I said. "Petrificus Totalus."

And so, Scabbers went back into my pocket.

Something ounded towards the three of us - an enormous jet black dog. It jumped on top of Harry, and then fell off. I watched my dizzy brother get up. But I shouldn't have - the dog jumped on me, and sunk his teeth into my leg. I screamed as it pulled me away, digging my feet into the ground and thrashing wildly. But the dog pulled me into a large gap in the roots of a tree - looking up, I realised it was the Whomping Willow. I wrapped my arm around a tree branch as most of my body was already underneath, but with a crack like the one that had broken my face, my arm broke. I screamed as I looked around - I was in the Shrieking Shack. The tunnel led here. It let go of my leg. The dog transformed from a dog…

To a human. He took my wand out of my sleeve, and closed the door. Harry and Hermione's voices were faint, but I saw them come into the room. I took off my extra robe, wrapping it around my arm and neck in a temporary sling. The two looked at me.

"Aloe, are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Where's that dog?" asked Hermione.

"It's Sirius Black," said the 'dog'. "Expelliarmus!"

The two's wands flew out of their hands.

It was a flash. Before I knew it, Harry had punched Black, giving him a black eye and a bloody nose. _Harry's got a harder punch than Ronald_, I thought weakly, chuckling. And now, Harry had his wand pointed at Black, while Hermione had hers and mine. I heard footsteps down here - someone was downstairs. Hermione saw this as our chance.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" called Hermione. "SIRIUS BLACK - HELP, QUICK!"

The door was opened as Professor Lupin came into the room, wand raised. "Expelliarmus!" he cast, and Harry and Hermione's wands flew from their hands and into Lupin's, who caught them expertly.

"Where is he, Sirius?" asked Lupin. Sirius was still a moment before pointing at me.

"But then, why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless-" the professor's eyes widened, "-unless he was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?"

Black nodded. "Professor, what's going on?" asked Harry. But Lupin lowered his wand, pulled Black to his feet, and embraced him in a 'man hug'.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" screamed Hermione. She pointed at Lupin. "You- you-"

"Hermione, calm down," said Lupin.

"You were helping him!" she cried. "All this time, you were helping him get into the castle, you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been his friend, but I am now, let me explain."

"NO!" screamed Hermione. "Don't listen to him, Harry, he's been helping him get into the castle, he wants you dead - he's a werewolf, Harry!"

"One out of three. I have not been helping him into the castle and I most definitely do not want Harry dead. But. I won't deny the fact that I am a werewolf. How long have you known?"

"Ages," replied Hermione, "since Professor Snape's essay… If only I had been a bit cleverer, and had told everyone what you are!"  
"But they already know what I am, or at least, the staff do. Dumbledore hired me, knowing I was a werewolf. He had to work very hard to convince the teachers that I'm trustworthy-"

"AND HE WAS WRONG, YOU'VE BEEN HELPING BLACK THE WHOLE TIME!" shouted Harry.

"If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain," said Lupin, throwing back everyone's wand. I frowned as mine landed on the ground two feet away. I couldn't lift myself with my injured leg and broken arm, so I simply narrowed my eyes at the wand. "You're armed, we're not… Now, will you three listen?"

"I'll listen," I said, "even if I'm not armed."

"How did you know he was here?" demanded Harry.

"The Marauder's Map," replied Lupin.

"You know… how to work it?" asked Harry.

"Of course I do," replied Lupin, "I helped write it. The important thing is, I was examining it carefully because I had the idea that you, Aloe and Hermione might sneak out. And I was right. You may have been wearing the cloak, but even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the map. I watched you go to and from Hagrid's hut. But when going from, someone else was with you. And then I saw the dot labelled Sirius Black pull two of you into the Whomping Willow."

"One of us," I said, getting some odd looks - I hadn't spoken much.

"No. Two of you. Can I see your rat?" he asked.

"It's not mine," I said, pulling the thrashing rat out of my pocket. I held it by it's tail.

"That's no rat," said Sirius Black, "that's Peter Pettigrew the Animagus."

The next few minutes were spent with an explanation about illegal Animagi. Before I knew it, he was wrapping up.

"So, the reason Snape doesn't like you is because he thought you were in on this?" asked Harry, trying to process what had just explained - Sirius had lured Snape to the Whomping Willow, where Lupin was undergoing a transformation, and our father had saved Snape's life.

"That's right," sneered a voice, as Snape threw off an Invisibility Cloak.

"HOLY SHIT!" I cried. Nobody was scolding my choice of language. "Petrificus Totalus! And, oh my god, you need a Scourgify and a Tergeo."

For once, the greasy git's hair was clean of grease and only Merlin knows what.

"Continuing on… Harry, don't you understand? All this time, we thought it was Sirius that betrayed your parents, but no! Peter good as killed your parents!" said Lupin.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" yelled Harry. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET KEEPER! HE ADMITTED IT - HE, HE KILLED THEM!"  
"That kid has some anger issues," I muttered, not loud enough for my brother to hear. I beckoned Hermione over, and she helped me stand up. It didn't feel nice on my leg. I sat down on a chair.

"Harry… I good as killed them," said Sirius, "I persuaded James and Lily to change at the last minute, told them to use him instead of me, I'm to blame… The night they died, I was going to check on Peter… But he was gone. I set out for your mother and father's house, but when they saw their house destroyed and them… Dead… I realised what Pettigrew had done…No, what I had done…"

His voice cracked as he stopped talking.

"Enough," said Lupin, "there's only one way to prove what happened. Aloe, pass me that rat."

"Whatcha gonna do to him?" I asked.

"Force him to show himself," replied Lupin, "it won't hurt him. In a split second, a man was standing where 'Sabbers' had just been. He was extremely short - Harry and Hermione were taller than him, but I was shorter. He had a bald head, dirty skin, and was overall disgusting.

"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin. "Long time, no see."

"Sirius… Remus… My friends… My old friends…" stammered Pettigrew.

"We've been chatting about what happened the night James and Lily died… You might have missed some of the finer points," said Lupin.

"Remus, surely you don't believe him, he tried to kill me, Remus!" said Pettigrew.

"Just as you tried to kill James and Lily," I cut in.

"No, he's come to kill me, just like he killed James and Lily!" said Pettigrew.

"You sold them to Voldemort," I said.

"It was an accident, I, I-"

"I don't give a rat's ass, Pettigrew," I spat.

Lupin and Sirius faced the rat, wands poised as if they would kill him any minute. "You should have known that if Voldemort didn't kill you, then we would. Farewell, Peter."

"NO!" shouted Harry and I.

"Harry, this rat is the reason your parents are dead," said Sirius.

"We'll take him up to the castle - let the Dementors take him to Azkaban, my father wouldn't want you to become killers just because of him," said Harry.

So Pettigrew was bound with ropes that came from Harry's wand. "He should be chained to someone," said Sirius.

And so, Lupin and Hermione volunteered, and eventually had the rat attached to Lupin's left arm and Hermione's right one. "What about the non-greasy git?" I asked, gesturing to Snape.

"He'll live," said Hermione. Black levitated his unconscious body. And so, we left the Shrieking Shack, the odd seven that we were.

"Do you know what this means?" asked Sirius. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You're free," replied Harry.

"Yes… But I'm also, well, I'm not sure if anyone told you, but… I'm your godfather," said Sirius.

"Yes, I knew that," said Harry.

"Your parents appointed me, erm, your guardian, so if anything were to happen to them…" said Sirius, pausing, "I understand if you want to live with your aunt and uncle… But… Once my name's clear… If you wanted a different home…"

"What? Live with you?" asked Harry, "and leave the Dursleys?"  
To be honest, he seemed pretty enthusiastic about it.

"I thought you'd probably want to stay with them… I understand… Just thought I'd-" said Sirius.

"Are you insane?" asked Harry. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! When can I move in?!"

"You mean it?" asked Sirius

"Yeah, I mean it!" replied Harry.

"Hey, do I have any godparents?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but… Alice Longbottom has been deemed unfit to take care of you," said Sirius.

"Is that Neville's mum?" I asked. Sirius nodded.

"However, your parents also deemed a godfather… Who is, sadly, unfit as well," said Lupin.

"This godfather being…" I said.

"Remus Lupin."

"And you can't take care of me because…"

"I'm a Werewolf."

"Your point being…"

"I become a beast once a month, that's unsafe for a child!" said Lupin.

"At night, and you take your potion and take extra precautions to isolate yourself, you're a safe beast and you make sure you're unable to hurt anyone… But you're so kind on every other day, able to take care of a child far better than anyone's ever taken care of me, and there's nothing your condition should stop you from doing because it's just once a month and I know that once that day is over, it's wiped from you, that beast, and you try as hard as you can to control it. An illness someone completely insane gave you should never stop you from advancing in life," I said. I looked at Lupin. I had never seen a happier face, but then it saddened.

"If only you could tell that to the Ministry," said Lupin.

As we were about halfway to the castle, Lupin looked up. "Er… It's a full moon," he said.

"Did you-" I began.

He began transforming into a Werewolf, leaving Hermione off balance as she fell over, with Pettigrew attached to her. "Go!" urged Sirius. He transformed into a dog. And Pettigrew transformed into a rat, scampering off.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted, dashing after him. I jumped, landing with both my hands cupped around the filthy rat. I practically strangled him, doing a couple of somersaults as I struggled to keep him contained, and wincing as my arm cracked in two places, the splint falling off. I ended up doing a Petrificus Totalus, and kept hold of the immobilized rat. I grabbed Hermione's hand, pulled her up, undid the chains, and urged Harry to follow, running back to the castle. But he stopped - we heard whimpers in the distance. We reached the source…

Sirius was huddled up. The Dementors had found him. Harry struggled to make a Patronus. I tried to think of a happy memory as cold settled in my stomach. The happiest memory… It flickered. My parents' tears of joy as my mother held me. That was my happiest…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I cried, just a bit too late. The Dementors vanished, but Harry was unconscious, and so was Hermione. I ran to the two of them, putting the rat in my pocket as I tried lifting both of them. Snape came over - I had forgotten about him. He was conscious and staring at me.

"That… At the match, that was you?" asked Snape.

"Of course it was," I replied, "a little help here?"  
He went over to Sirius, and tied him up, despite my protests. He levitated Harry, Hermione and Sirius, and I ran ahead to the castle, running into Madam Pomfrey.

"Dementors… Harry and Hermione unconscious…" I breathed. Madam Pomfrey ushered me into the Hospital Wing, and I quickly passed out from exhaustion.

Next thing I knew, my arm was in an actual sling, and I heard voices. Madam Pomfrey was fussing over me.

"'Ello," I said, "I see you've seen a dermatologist."

She frowned at me. I saw Dumbledore walk in, and he shooed everyone else, to speak to us alone.

"There is no proof to support Black's story," I heard him saying.

"There is, and I have the perfect evidence that his claim is most certainly true!" I cried, pulling the thankfully still immobilized rat from my pocket. Using a spell, Peter Pettigrew appeared in the room, and I cast a quick Stupefy and Flipendo, and he fell unconscious.

"Why, I don't believe it…" said Dumbledore.

"Genius, really. Faked his own death by cutting off his own finger and then transforming, nobody would have thought a rat was any evidence… while behind his back, he was blowing up the street, perfectly framing Sirius…" I explained. Pettigrew was bound tightly by Dumbledore, and then they walked off.

"Buckbeak," said Harry. "We've got to save him!"

"Hermione, Time Turner," I said.

"But I don't have mine!" she said.

I threw her mine. "Take it, and save that bird."

She explained the Time Turner to Harry, and then they traveled together, disappearing and walking into the room.

"We saved him," panted Harry.

"Thanks for letting us borrow it," said Hermione, throwing the Time Turner to me.

"And Buckbeak is now…" I said.

"We put the Invisibility Cloak on him in the forest," said Harry, "so he's now in the forest, living peacefully."

"I'm not going to be the one to tell Hagrid," I said.

"Macnair, the exectutioner, was pretty frustrated," said Harry.

About twenty minutes later, Sirius walked in.

"Thank you," he said to me.

"What for?" I asked.

"For catching Pettigrew," said Sirius, "you had a broken arm, you only did worse to it… Just to get a hold of that rat."

"I'm not letting the man who killed my parents get away, even if I've cracked my skull again," I said.

"Again?" asked Sirius.

"Loong story," I said.

"Maybe, if you'd like, I could get custody of you," said Sirius.

"Are you kidding?" I asked.

"I understand if you don't want to come… Remus could visit, though..." said Sirius.

"Forgive my language… But, HELL YES, I WOULD LOVE TO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I replied.

"Out of sheer curiosity, have you heard of the prankster line of Hogwarts?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, in fact, I have," I replied, pulling out the 'family tree'.

"AshLey Robin was a prankster?" asked Sirius incredulously.

"She wasn't at Hogwarts with you…" I said, giving him a strange look.

"No, but her brother was the victim of many of our pranks, and never seemed very… prankish," said Sirius. "Anyway, it is my honor to welcome you to the prankster line of Hogwarts."

"I am so going to brag to the twins about meeting _the_ Marauders themselves… Funny, I suppose, that I'm currently the last of the prankster lineage you started," I said, laughing.

"Like father like daughter," said Sirius, laughing.

"Anyway, was that you?" I asked.

"That sent the Christmas present?" he asked. I nodded. "Of course."

"So… When do I move into your place?" I asked.

"Whenever you like," replied Sirius.

**A/N : Wow. I just realised that this is just about the second last chapter. I'm going to do an epilogue of sorts, describing Aloe's move into Grimmauld Place, and then it'll be done et over with! Thank you so muh to everyone who's helped me throughout this fic, especially 23a and MalfoyManor7/The Second Guest, who kept reviewing throughout this entire thing, as well as Lemonade Lunatic, LilyEvans2510, and simply everyone who bothered to read this. The next fic will be extraordinarily different - so, should there be an exchange program between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons? Your opinion matters, so please give a little answer if you bother to review - thank you so much for reading!**


	12. Epilogues and Endings (FIXED)

**Author's Note : Thanks so much to EVERYONE who favorited, followed or reviewed so far, and anyway…**

**23a, thanks for your positive reviews and advice on how to carry this on. Yes, this whole series will deviate further from canon with Sirius being innocent. After that little torture thing, Ronald… Oh, what's the word… Kind of broke off the friendship - not entirely, but he doesn't get along as well with Harry.**

**MalfoyManor7, I still remember the first review you left as a guest. Thank you so much for continuing to follow this story, all of your reviews have just been so positive and supporting.**

**Lemonade Lunatic, while you might not have been here the entire ride, your reviews were encouraging nonetheless, I'm so glad you think these are 'amazeballs'. Thank you so much for reviewing, and by the way, 'AshLey's Seventh Year' was updated!**

**The next fic will be published within a week. It's called 'Diary of an Exchange Student Girl'. So, as you may have discovered (Diary of a Discovered Girl, lol… I'll stop now…), Aloe's going to be in an exchange program between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons.**

Diary of a Discovered Girl : Chapter Twelve : Epilogues and Endings

"Harry," I said.

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"Is the house safe?" I asked.

"Other than the fact that Sirius is in here, yep, it's fine," said Harry.

I came in. "Home sweet home."

"You've barely been in here two minutes," said Remus.

"Can I explore?" I asked.

"Stay in the hallways, don't open any doors, and don't talk to any portraits with the last name of Black, and if you do, say your last name is Black," said Sirius.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want you stumbling upon my old bedroom or my mother," replied Sirius.

"Okay," I said, cartwheeling away.

"Where'd she learn gymnastics?" I heard Remus ask.

"From a book," I heard Harry reply. I kept on going until I reached a portrait on the wall.

"Hello," I said. "What's your name?"  
"Walburga Black," she replied, "and yours?"  
"Willow Black," I replied, and cartwheeled away, followed by the portrait shouting, "BLACK LADIES SHOULD BE MORE CIVILIZED!" I laughed, and found the three boys… Still in the kitchen.

"Well," said Sirius, "at least she doesn't know you're a Potter."

"Why doesn't she like Potters?" asked Harry.

"Your father did some things… She didn't quite like," said Sirius.

"When can I have some friends over?" I asked.

"The moment this house is clean," replied Remus. "Get to work!"  
"What?" I asked, "First day here, and I'm cleaning?!"

"Yes," replied Sirius, "and you are doing the bathrooms."

He handed me a pair of gloves, a toilet plunger and a scrubber. I moaned. "Why me?"

"I'm allergic to the cleaning products, Harry's going to be fighting some of the Dark creatures in this house, and Sirius is just lazy," said Remus.

"Fine," I said, "have it your way."

"Did he mention there's fourteen bathrooms in this house?" asked Harry. I groaned, and got to work.

"Well, you are soon going to see, Sirius, that this summer is going to be worse than Mrs. Weasley's was last year…" I said, already plotting about stealing Remus's chocolate stash. "It's going to be one hell of a ride."

_~Part 2 : 10 Ways to Annoy Harry Potter~_

**Second Day at Grimmauld Place**

Harry woke up beside me in a cold sweat. Did I mention we were sleeping in the same room?

"Mum, mum, she's screaming," he said. Another one of those nightmares.

"Can I suggest an earlier bedtime so you can avoid all these nightmares?" I asked. Soon, I was smothered in books. "COWARD! JUST LIKE HERMIONE!"

**Third Day at Grimmauld Place**

An owl flew in at breakfast, and dropped a letter on my plate. I fed it a piece of spinach that Remus had put on my plate. The owl was one I had gotten recently - his name was Dove. The letter must have been from the twins, so I decided to do a little roleplay.

As I read the letter, my eyes grew wider and wider. The others were staring at me. "Harry… The Dursleys… They said they want you back home," I said, staring him in the eye.

"What?!" said Harry, taking the letter from my hands. "This is Fred and George rambling about the Quidditch World Cup Tournament," he said.

"April Fools."

**Fourth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part One**

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard, I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord!" I sang loudly. We were working in a family room, Remus, Sirius, Harry and I, and I was currently using a feather duster to dust off my brother, doing completely the opposite. Sirius burst out laughing.

"Incest, incest, incest," he said.

**Fourth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part Two**

"Incest?" I asked, tripping over my feet and knocking Harry over.

"It's when family members have sex," said Remus.

"Ow," said Harry, getting up off the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, must I get Lockhart now?" I asked, running off and pretending not to hear Harry shouting back at me.

**Fifth Day at Grimmauld Place**

"Have you received any letters from your friends?" I asked my brother as Dove dropped a parcel on my head. Harry shook his head sadly. "Dobby!" I called.

"Did Miss Potter all?" asked the little elf.

"Have you been intercepting Harry's letters again?" I asked. Harry looked pretty furious that I had troubled the little elf with this.

**Sixth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part One**

"Sirius isn't innocent!" I cried. "He was just now trying to kill me!" To say the least, Harry jumped on me, armed with a pillow.

**Sixth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part Two**

"Mrs. Black," I said, still running from my brother, "my brother is trying to kill Regulus Black."

Harry chased after me, and was immediately shouted at by the portrait.

**Seventh Day at Grimmauld Place : Part One**

"It's been a week already," I commented, stabbing at a bowl of seaweed.

"Aren't you allergic to seaweed?" asked Sirius.

"No," I replied, grinning, "but Harry is."

Next thing you know, he erupted in hives and was trying to scream, "ALOE!" through his swollen tongue.

**Seventh Day at Grimmauld Place : Part Two**

"Er, Harry," I said, standing by his bed in the temporary 'hospital ward'.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Well, you see, Hermione told Ron to tell Ginny to tell Fred to tell George to tell Alicia to tell Cho to tell Luna to tell Neville to tell Professor Sprout to tell Professor McGonagall to tell Dumbledore to tell Snape to tell Draco to tell Crabbe to tell Goyle to tell Pansy Parkinson to tell Moaning Myrtle to tell Nearly-Headless Nick to tell me to tell you that... um... actually, I can't remember.

I was gone faster than my name could be screamed.

**Seventh Day at Grimmauld Place : Part Three**

"Oh, flip," I muttered, shaking the Sharpie marker I had in my hand. The person next to me woke up.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry. I looked at him, to his arm, and back to him.

"You're a Death Eater!" I cried, fleeing the room to allow my brother to look at the masterfully drawn Dark Mark on his arm.

_~Part 3 : 10 Ways to Annoy Sirius Black~_

**Eighth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part One**

I snuck into Sirius's bedroom, armed with a wand. I took his quilt, Transfigured it, and put it into the middle of the room. he woke up, probably from the cold.

"Aloe, where's my quilt?" he asked calmly. "AND GET YOUR STUFFED ANIMAL OUT OF HERE!"

"Snuffles is not a stuffed animal, he's a good doggy," I said, hugging the plush toy that his quilt had been Transfigured into.

"GET OUT!" he shouted.

**Eighth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part Two**

I set the stuffed animal on fire.

"ALOE!" shouted Sirius.

**Eighth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part Three**

"Man, being a Death Eater is fun," I commented.

"What?!" shouted Sirius. "It is not 'fun' to follow the Dark Lord!"

**Eighth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part Four**

I adopted a thoughtful face. "I wonder why not…"

**Eighth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part Five**

"Hey, Sirius," I said.

"What?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Want a cookie?" I asked.

"Ye-" he began.

"Too bad, you're too good for this cookie," I said, devouring it and running out.

**Eighth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part Six**

"You're looking mighty sexy," I said.

"Aloe Vera Potter, stop flirting with my mother!" said Sirius.

"Siri's mum has got it going on! She's all I want, and I've waited for soo long!" I sang, running away.

**Eighth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part Seven**

I ran into my godfather's friend. I quickly did a somersault, pointing my hands in the shape of a gun at him.

"Why are you pointing that at me?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm a secret agent for the Auror Division, and I'm looking for the great criminal mastermind 'Sirius White'," I replied.

**Eighth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part Eight**

"You really believe you have to annoy me in every way possible?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, I believe that an invisible fairy god king magically blinked us all into existence in order to punish us for our salvation and that we must all humble ourselves and eat his flesh and drink his blood," I replied.

**Eighth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part Nine**

Remus came to us. "Alright, what's going on?"  
"Aloe," replied Sirius.

"Get a room!" I shouted.

**Eighth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part Ten**

"What makes you think I'm gay?" asked Sirius.

"Well, one, you're tall, two, Remus is wearing no socks, three, your name is Sirius…" I rambled.

5 MINUTES LATER…

"And three hundred fifty, you're Harry's godfather," I finished.

"ALOE!" shouted Sirius.

"GAY!" I shouted back, running away.

_~Part 4 : 5 Steps to Make Remus Lupin Lose His Temper~_

**Ninth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part One**

"He's a Werewolf, an evil Werewolf… Coming to turn his family! Remus Lupin is a Werewolf, and will murder me in five four threeee!" I sang to the Flintstones theme song as Remus walked into the room. He immediately walked out.

**Ninth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part Two**

I told Harry I'd tell him a secret if he'd say I left the room, so he did.

"Don't worry, Remus, Aloe left," he called. Remus walked back in.

"Part man, part wolf, full sex beast!" I announced. Remus walked out again.

"Harry, Remus is a… a… a Werewolf," I said. We both burst out laughing at that 'secret'.

**Ninth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part Three**

The four of us were sitting at the table, eating dinner casually, with a few glares at me from the other three, for what reason I cannot fathom.

"Hermione sent me a letter the other day, Aloe," said Harry.

"Speaking of Hermione…" I said, going on to explain that Remus's undying love for Harry's friend would bring the world to an end, with much gestures and flailing of arms. "Ahem, Remus, would you pass the peas?" I asked. Remus glared at me. Needless to say, I never got those peas...

**Ninth Day at Grimmauld Place : Part Four**

"Oh, I'm sorry, it must be your time of month," I said, pulling out a jar of aspirin and a couple tampons and passing them over to him.

**Tenth Day at Grimmauld Place**

"Okay, my mission has been to piss Remus off in five easy steps," I declared. "So, when he walks into the room, you, Sirius, will say, 'hello, Moony.' I'll take it from there."

Harry and Sirius grinned - none of us had ever seen Remus lose his temper. Remus walked in.

"Hello Moony!" said Sirius cheerfully. I frowned.

"Is the reason your nickname Moony because you enjoy 'mooning' people?" I asked, "I mean… Wait. Oh my god, Harry, why didn't you tell me the reason he got arrested by the Muggle police last week was because he was mooning police officers!" cried I.

"ALOE VERA POTTER, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR SUMMER VACATION!" shouted Remus, looking red with anger. "GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!"

"Geez, don't pop a blood vessel" I mumbled, trudging upstairs and to mine and Harry's shared bedroom, grinning because of my accomplished mission.

**A/N : I have no clue what was wrong with the original upload... Anyway, reviews are welcome (again)!**


End file.
